RWBY: Whispers
by Xenika
Summary: "Weiss, whats one thing you crave? is it a cure to loneliness? A heart turn to stone or the burning desire to kill for your desires? You pick what you want." This story is about a more twisted and heart broken Weiss Schnee, warning contains blood and some sensitive topics. Yes this is a White Rose too.
1. Chapter One: Act I - Such is Love

**RWBY: Whispers**

* * *

**Disclaimers and Notes: **This story has been lingering in my head for little over a month now, after I read blood rose I decided to make this little story, hopefully you guys like it.

* * *

_**Credits:  
Rapey Lemons – For inspiration**_

* * *

**Act: I – Such is Love…**

Weiss woke up one morning, tired from her sleepless night. She was angry with herself, she was angry because anything she did love related never worked. Whispers in her head keep telling her to do horrible things… things that would sicken anyone.

Murder was one of them, every time she looked at someone she felt the urge of murder seeping into her veins. She longed the warm sensation of warm blood washing her hands red, the metallic taste of blood always drove her into bloodlust frenzy.

Weiss wore a fake smile every time she was with her friends, her family… her feelings that she built up for all of her team members always made Weiss feel less lonely. The loneliness she felt drove her to complete insanity, always fantasying on how she'll disembowel them.

_'Weiss… wake up… it's time.'_ Weiss' mind told her.

Slowly entering the bathroom as her fellow team member's sleep, she slowly undressed revealing several scars on her body. She trailed one scar on her chest, end to end… it felt… weird but also pleasing. This is a reminder what years of isolation does to someone; they become depressed and always long for someone to love them.

"I look beautiful don't I? These scars… they tell a tale… one failure is another's creation and that being beauty… Why do I long to be with someone? Isn't a heart of stone enough for me? Must I kill to feed the urge of my ways…?" Weiss pondered.

_'Love is a complicated and ugly thing. I'll drive you to do things that you thought were right but in the end, it's always wrong. Love is like hate, but so different but so the same. Kill for it Weiss… kill for what you want… You want this don't you…?' _Weiss' mind whispered back.

Weiss held her palm on her forehead, these whispers… they were right, Weiss wanted to kill for love… She wanted them to be a part of her… forever. But she knew better, she didn't want to kill in the name of love, she had a loving team, a loving partner and that was enough.

"No… I don't want to kill… I have to control myself… this isn't me. I'm not a murderer, I'm a huntress… I kill grimm… not humans…" Weiss looked at her naked figure in the mirror; it looked like it moved on its own, like she was staring at a copy of her… a mirror copy.

_'Then kill these animals… they're things that need to go. They're simply lesser humans, they're not even counted as humans they're worthless animals. Kill them Weiss… feed your urge.' _

"Is Blake an animal? She's my friend… she was there for me when I had to fight emerald; she stood by me as if I were her sister… She's a sister to me…" Weiss watched as the copy of her draws out a knife and begins cutting at her own flesh, blood begins to run down her slander body.

_'You know I'm right Weiss… you can feel it in you… you want to kill them and feed on them as if they were cattle. Do it for yourself… kill them and rip them apart like they were the grimm! I know you want to Weiss… don't deny yourself this… just embrace it… remember what your father told you?'_

Weiss began to tear up as she watched her copy self slice away. "I know… he said I shouldn't trust the Faunus… they're disgusting and they're nothing more than pity thieves. But nothing to kill over…"

_'Say the same for your grandmother. They slowly tortured her to death, ripped her apart as if she were a piece of meat. Do the same to them Weiss… I know you want to.' _

Weiss nodded in agreement, she knew how her grandmother met her fate. They weren't even allowed to see the body. "Your right… but… I have to think about this…" Weiss slowly backed to a corner of the small bathroom. She wiped her tears away and began to think… why did her mind tell her to do such things like this? But at the same time… it was something Weiss wanted to do.

Later on, Weiss had a shower and finished up, she got out but instead of her usual white outfit, she was in all black, she wore a grey hoodie and she had black cotton gloves on. Everything she wore made her harder to see and spot who she really was.

Slowly she made her way into the main hall, it felt deserted but Weiss knew people would be wandering around this time. Pulling a scarf to cover half her face she began to look for a suitable victim. She saw a lone cat girl wondering the school, careful not to make any noise she slowly but at the same time quickly snuck up behind her.

Weiss slowly but effectively made her way up to the lone girl and with all her strength, she punched the girl clean in the head. The cat girl quickly fell unconscious and a light thud rung though the halls. Weiss panicked for a moment, this is the closest she had been to actually killing someone.

Weiss dragged the unconscious girl into an empty spare room, there was nothing in it and the walls were still unpainted. Locking the door behind her, Weiss pulled out some restraints, a blindfold and some duct tape.

Plopping the girl onto a random chair in the room, Weiss carefully tied the girl to the chair, followed by blind folding her and then putting more duct tape then necessary over her mouth. Soon Weiss was done, the girl was beginning to wake up but Weiss stood there hesitant for a moment.

'_C'mon Weiss… you want this… you know you do… quit fighting it and slit her wrists already! Drink her blood slowly and make sure she's awake though out the whole time!_'

Slowly a wicked smile crossed under Weiss' scarf as she began to move in on her victim who was confused and of course, scared.

**_POV – Victim_**

Slowly she woke, but all was dark… she tried moving her hands but they felt as if they were bounded… She felt plastic inhibiting her ability to breath and quickly she began to panic. Pain seeped from her wrists as cold steel slid though her warm flesh.

She began to scream… she heard the laughers of assailant… a feminine voice. These laughs sent chills down her spine as she felt her back head hit the cold concrete floor and surely she felt a warm famine body mount her.

Slowly one by one she felt her clothes being ripped off leaving her next to naked. Cut by cut came after that as she felt the assailant's warm tongue licking every cut she made. Thinking to herself that this was the end she closed her eyes and stopped screaming.

"I don't want to die… let me go please… I'm scared…" Her voice was muffled and she felt a slight nibble on her neck.

"I'm not done with you yet…" Weiss voice came.

Pain started pulsing from her neck as she felt teen biting into it, blood started to ooze out follow by the moans of Weiss as she drunk the girls blood. Slowly and eventually the girl's vision started to fade and flicker, till the pain was no more.

**_POV – Weiss_**

Weiss slowly rubbed in the blood into her outfit, the warm liquid painted her a dark nearly blackish red. Noticing the girl was probably next to dead, she decided to finish the job. Stabbing the girl clean though the heart then again… followed by another stab, she began to break down and cry to herself.

"Oh my dust… what have I done!?" Weiss asked, she was terrified that she actually enjoyed that… murdering someone… just for the feel of pleasure…? Weiss started to panic then in the corner of the room was a closet.

Dragging the body into the closet she made sure the corpse wasn't hanging out lose or anything. Pulling out a bottle of kerosene she poured it all over the room and threw a match in setting the room ablaze.

Running through the halls towards the dorms Weiss Rushed into the bathroom and thankfully no one saw her and all her teammates were still asleep and sound. Throwing all the bloodied clothing into a bag and hiding it in a drawer somewhere, she would get rid of it later but right now she needed to get all this blood off her.

_'Oh Weiss… you enjoyed that didn't you? Butchering that girl into hamburger… how does it feel?'_

"S-shut up!" Weiss snapped to no one.

_'This is only the start Weiss… you should be happy.'_

Weiss continued showering in complete silence; she knew the fire alarms would spring soon so she showered with haste.

'_You're now a murderer…_'

* * *

**Author Notes: **Well that was a thing, Weiss a psycho maybe… I may continue this story soon so… if you wish, tell me what you think.

**Remember, reviews are always nice and appreciated and well, they help me write better like as in pointing out where I went wrong (Grammar) and well… help point me in the right direction of the story like suggestions and what not. **


	2. Act II - Longing Regret

**RWBY: Whispers**

* * *

**Notes and Disclaimers: **Hello here's a quick update but keep note I haven't spell checked this so… expect a few errors here and there.

* * *

**Credits:  
Rapey Lemons – For inspiration**

**Brief Overview:  
**Alrighty, here is a brief update for what this series is heading for. As I'm sure many people who are reading this have read Blood Rose, this story is similar in how it develops but this story is about Weiss being slowly tortured by her own mind. Her mind tells her to do things that she doesn't want to do, but she does it anyways.

* * *

**Act II – Longing Regret…**

Two days later after Weiss murdered the Faunus girl, news and rumours about it spread like wildfire though out the school. At first they were mostly gossips but then they moved to rumours then accusations.

Sitting on her bed looking at her slander hands Weiss felt sick. Sick knowing that these hands of hers butchered… ripped and it all felt… so right but so wrong at the same time. "Mirror, mirror… what's the meaning of guilt? Is it pain…? Regret? I don't know nor do I feel right about this… but no one can know." Weiss said very quietly.

Weiss opened her eyes and she was met with silver moons, who else than Ruby Rose. "Wat'cha doing!" Ruby asked nicely and cheerfully.

"I'm… just thinking." Weiss said.

Ruby hopped down and crawled into Weiss' bed, normally Weiss would curse at Ruby but Weiss had grown use to it after a year of being in a team with her. "Thinking of what, the rumours?" Ruby guessed.

"No."

"Then what, I heard rumours that one of the girls from CIVI went missing, well more like murdered. Like I heard the professors talking about it, they said that it was extremely violent." Ruby continued.

"I don't want to hear about pity rumours."

Yang perked her head from her bunk, she knew more about the rumours and it was true what Ruby was saying. "Yeah… hey Blake you may not like this but apparently the girl was that cat girl from CIVI. Apparently she was raped, tortured, mutilated and after that, she was stabbed repeatedly then burned." This made Ruby cowered behind Weiss.

"Yeah and rumour has it, it was one of the students from Beacon." Yang continued.

Blake slowly lowered her book and joined the convocation. "The girl is called Ivy, we studied together sometimes and she was the nicest person I have ever met. I don't see why anyone would want to heartlessly kill such an innocent soul as her." Blake sighs and returns to her book.

This only made the pain in Weiss' heart spike. She felt terrible… disgusted and mortified at herself. But she can't show any emotion to this, because if she does that would raise the suspicion that she was behind this murder.

"Weiss… are you okay…? You look very pale, like you just saw a ghost…" Ruby asked, she sounded concerned for Weiss.

Snapping back to reality, Weiss shook her head in denial and shrugged it off. "I'm fine Ruby, I just feel bad for what has happened, plus I think the weather is getting to me." Weiss lied, trying to convince her team leader that she was fine and this was all a small fever.

"Okay… do you need time off? Like you can have tomorrow off, I can tell Miss Goodwitch that you're feeling ill." Ruby offered.

"No, No… I'll be fine. I think I'll go for a walk… talk to you guys later." With that Weiss broke out of Ruby's cuddle and grabbed her white jacket. She wanted time to think to herself about what has happened and how she'll deal with it. So with that she quietly exits the dorm.

Ruby sighed and Yang watched the door close behind the princess. "I'm worried about her…" Ruby said, lying back on Weiss' bed.

"Yeah… she's been acting real strange lately… as if she's distant with herself…" Yang added in.

"I know what you mean sis… I just hope she would want to talk about it later, I'll ask her later."

**_Beacon Halls… _**

Weiss walked down the lonely halls of Beacon, most students were in their dorms studying or about to go to bed but Weiss was just wandering about… thinking. "What am I going to do if they find out?" Weiss thought.

_'Feeling bad for what has happened Weiss? That's weakness that people can exploit. Frame someone Weiss… slaughter your next victim and lead it to someone…' _

"Who though? Maybe… Cardin or Dove…" Weiss thought, she slowly pondered how she'll accomplish this goal… maybe if she 'borrowed' one of Cardin or Dove's belongings which they carry everywhere maybe that would be enough.

Thinking about it further, Weiss realised she could probably use their weapons to frame them… but that would mean killing another innocent being. Everyone knew CRDL bullied the Fauna so; why not make it look like they took it up a notch like make it look like they murder the Fauna.

'_Perfect plan Weiss… more blood… more pleasure that follows. Kill more of these animals Weiss, you know you want to.'_'

"Shut up…" Weiss quietly snaps. These voices in Weiss' head are weird, they want Weiss to kill in cold blood but at the same time, Weiss wants to kill again too. '_I should probably go to the locker room… I think I know Cardin's PIN…'_

**_Beacon Administration…_**

Ozpin stood there looking over the school as he sipped away at his coffee, he heard about all these rumours and he knew they were true. He was awaiting an autopsy report on the victim to confirm the rumours but he knew that someone had done this and it wasn't an accident.

"Professor, we have a report and analysis on the body, her name is Ivy Evans. She's confirmed to have been murdered, raped, mutilated and tortured. But we did not find any DNA linking to anyone in the school; I'd recommend we lock the school down till the murderer has been caught." Goodwitch advised.

Ozpin stood at this window in silence as he processed the information handed to him. "Negative, we shouldn't spook the students by making them look like prisoners."

"But sir, there's a murderer on the loose and it's only a matter of time before they strike again!" Goodwitch snapped.

"I know. You're dismissed." With that Goodwitch exited the room and that left Ozpin alone. "Justice will be served though." He mutters to himself.

**_Elsewhere… _**

Weiss entered her dorm room with a small bag and in it was a disguise, Dove's sword and a wig. It was all she needed, but thinking about it more in depth… Weiss felt completely terrible. "Why am I thinking like this…? I should just turn myself in…"

_'Then what? Get expelled and get mauled in a prison? This isn't the Schnee I know, Schnee's never give their selves up, they get what they want. Your Weiss Schnee, do it for yourself Weiss, it's not about anyone else but you.'_

Hurting innocent people though… "I'm not who you think I am." Weiss said with a slow yet firm voice.

'_Then you better hope that you never get caught.' _

"I won't." Weiss assured.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Well, here's the next chapter, sorry it isn't all that creepy but the characters are all developing and investigations are taking place. Goodwitch feels that she should turn the school into a prison but Ozpin feels that he should wait and not scare the whole school.


	3. Act III - Lurking in Shadows

**RWBY: Whispers**

* * *

**Notes and Disclaimers: **Quick update to this story, it's not much but at least Weiss strikes again. Also, this is a blind post meaning that I did a rough spell check and grammar check, I apologise if there's any major errors.

* * *

**Act III – Lurking Shadows…**

The day went into the night slowly and when it hit midnight, Weiss heard her mind come to life. Telling her that it was time once again, but looking out of the windows she noticed that it was full moon and howls could be heard echoing from the forest.

Weiss leaned against the window looking out to the shattered moon; it looked like her heart… shattered and all alone. Sighing briefly she got a hold of herself she checked the time making sure it was midnight and checked to see that her team members were actually asleep.

Weiss looked sure that her team was asleep and wouldn't wake up. Earlier today she remembered they had an exhausting assignment in the forest so it was a next to no chance that they would wake up.

Turning to go to the bathroom, Weiss kneeled down beside her bed and dragged out the bag of clothing and all the essentials, such as Dove's weapon and duct tape and what not. "Alrighty, time to get this over with…" Weiss said to herself.

One by one, Weiss dressed into a black pair of dress pants, an ash black hoodie and to finish it off, she wore her black scarf to hide the bottom part of her face. With that done, Weiss picked up Doves weapon and holstered it.

"Alright… same drill as last time, look for someone random and… make quick work of them." Weiss said to herself. Weiss was sure that she had everything she needed, so she quickly and quietly tip toed out of the dorm room and into the main halls.

'_Stick to the shadows Weiss, you can smell that can you? That's fresh blood walking… go get em…' _

Weiss did just that, she sticked to the shadows and followed the lonely sounds of footsteps. Hoping corner to corner, Weiss looked around one last corner and was met with the eyes of a lone Faunus wolf girl walking alone.

The amber eyes glowed in the dark and the Faunus girl probably knew that there was a murderer out on the loose in the school so Weiss readied her weapon ready to cut down this girl where she stood.

The girl looked at the girl in full black for a little longer before she noticed that something was off, why was this person in all black? Realising that it was probably who the school had been talking about, she started to step back, slowly.

"Who are you, AGH-" The girl asks.

Weiss quickly rushes forward and punches the girl right in the throat and as she hit the grown she quickly follows up by kicking her right in the stomach. "I'm sorry…" Weiss whispers, tears were building up in her eyes but Weiss tried her hardest to hold them back.

'_Don't cry now… look at her, she's helpless. She can't scream for help or anything, do what you do best Weiss.' _Her head told her and then it came… all these whispers in her head telling her… '_Kill her… Kill her… slowly…'_

Weiss felt like running but her own head kept on telling her to drag this girl into an empty room and enjoy the warm blood she had to offer. Weiss looked down at the girl who was struggling to breath, her wind pipe sounded broken and all Weiss could hear was suffocating gasps for air.

She didn't deserve this… she was only a Faunus… Weiss looked into the window and saw herself, what a monster she had become. Turning back around, she saw the flash of claws heading for her head and quickly she ducked.

But that didn't stop the kick that followed up so to counter it this time, she raised the bronze sword and it took the full damage but now it's in two pieces. Now it was all about unarmed combat, Weiss was against a wolf Faunus and the wolf had advantages over the heiress, which being her razor sharp claws.

Blocking the flurry of attacks that the wolf tirelessly let out, Weiss saw several openings. Taking one she landed another strike on the wolf's neck and another in her groin area. Once again, the wolf was downed and this time Weiss was more than happy to make her meet her maker.

Jumping onto the girl with all her weight, Weiss bit down on the girl's throat and started ripping out strains of muscle fibres and blood vessels. Blood quickly painted the hallways of beacon in a crimson mesh, the walls looked freshly coated red and the floor was a crimson puddle.

'_Yes Weiss… it feels great doesn't it? Look at the hall… it looks beautiful… you look beautiful… everything perfect.' _

Weiss' mind was lost in bloodlust frenzy, she felt her victim's warm blood begin to soak into her clothing and so she slowly snapped back to reality… looking at a mess… the girl was still barely alive surprisingly.

Weiss went wide mouth for a second… she wanted to throw up but that would leave evidence so she forced herself in holding it in. Looking around her she saw the broken bronze blade so she grabbed that and plunged it into the helpless girl's chest and with that she ran for it.

Weiss raced into the bathroom once again and with haste she stripped and threw all the clothing she wore into a black bag where she'll burn later. Kneeling over the toilet Weiss threw up all the red matter that she had ingested moments before. Soon later Weiss was sitting in the shower with cold water running Weiss began to feel the effects of the guilt that has happened the last week.

Slowly tears found themselves out of Weiss and with that Weiss started to break down. "Why did it have to be like this? I could be with anyone I wanted but no, this is how it worked out!" Weiss cried.

_'You'll learn to love it one day Weiss, just embrace it… don't run from your true self._'

"This isn't my true self, I'm not who you think I am… I'm not a murderer…" Weiss muttered as the water began to run clear.

'_Keep thinking that. You know you are Weiss, you don't want to admit that you're a killer._'

Weiss continued showering in till she was clean and of course she stayed silent though out the whole thing. Blood is a rough stain to get off your hands and right now she had taken two lives… but she has a feeling that more is to come.

Quickly getting back into her nightgown Weiss quickly crawled back into bed and shut her eyes, all was soon dark and alone once more. But when morning came, it came with shock.

Weiss felt herself returning to reality once more and with that she felt someone shaking her, "-iss Wa-ke up!" a familiar voice called.

Two images of Ruby quickly focused into one, Ruby was over her and it still looked far too early in the morning for anyone to be awake. Weiss yawned and stretched a little. "What in the world are you doing waking me up this time of night you dunce?!" Weiss snapped.

"There's been another murder."

* * *

**Author Notes: **Yay for Weiss' second victim, yes another faunus girl and I'm liking this story so far, I mean sure it has Weiss butchering people and what not but I like it how it's like Weiss is fighting with her inner self.

But enough of me rambling, this chapter is Weiss' attempts on framing Dove on these murders, will her attempts work? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Whispers.

**Remember, reviews are always nice and appreciated and well, they help me write better like as in pointing out where I went wrong (Grammar) and well… help point me in the right direction of the story like suggestions and what not. Plus I get really lazy, where I sometimes post chapters completely blind, like no checking just hoping that it wasn't too bad.**

**Feel free to point them out If you spot them, as always though, I love you all and just leave a review telling me where I derped. ~ Xenika**


	4. Act IV - Clues

**RWBY: Whispers**

* * *

**Notes and Disclaimers: **A quick update as you may say, but here's another chapter, yay for next day update. Hopefully this isn't filled with mistakes. **– Kinda rushed this chapter, apologies of its kinda goofy. -**** This has been spell checked, I've fixed most errors and expanded upon some areas.**

* * *

**Act IV – Clues…**

Weiss looked at Ruby with an irritated face, Weiss knew that there was another murder, hell she was the one who killed the girl, but now she had to play and act like nothing ever happened. "What do you mean another murder? I thought the last one was just a rumor."

"Yeah that's what we thought but no, apparently they weren't joking and the second victim is another faunus… this time it was Amber." Ruby explained.

**_Blake's POV…_**

Blake sat there atop her bed, thinking of what happened in complete silence. These murders were at random but they were all faunus… faunus who were her friends and why would anyone be killing them off one by one, it didn't make any sense to her. But then there was Weiss, who happened to have no knowledge on what's been going on… it made Blake somewhat suspect her own team mate but it was only a hunch.

'_I need to put an end to this_.' Blake thought as she got up out of her bed and made her way towards the dorm door. She wanted to take a walk to where the crime scene took place and it was still early in the morning, 2AM to be exact. But soon she arrived at the scene, there were only blood puddles on the ground and blood was smeared all across the walls.

But turning her attentions to a handful of nurses and detectives, Blake saw the body under some sheets that were covering it. Making her way over to the nurses and keeping her questions to herself for now, Blake had no idea what she was about to discover or get herself into. "I want to see the body; I'm a close friend to Amber."

The nurses nodded and gave Blake permission to view the victim. So pulling the sheets that were covering her face off, Blake saw the lifeless face that was once her close friend… or was she? Quickly noticing and realizing that her blood was still warm she also noticed that she was still breathing… even if it was barely. "Hey get over here! I think she's still alive!"

The nurses rushed over and examined Amber; surprisingly she was actually still barely alive. Blake however wanted to see if she was awake, so calling her name, she hoped. "Amber!" Blake called and to her surprise, Amber's eyes twitched a little and slowly she opened her eyes. "Hey, wake up…"

Amber's eyes slowly opened, an image of Blake crossed her mind but was she dead or was she alive? She didn't know but she sure felt the pain of something inside her, it made it hard to breath and her throat was still half exposed. Turning her face to look at Blake's eyes she whispered, "l-ake… it-s ag ir-l…" before passing out once again.

Noticing her friend had passed out, Blake called for her name to make sure she was out, "Amber!?" but she didn't respond. "It's a what!? Damn it, get her to the infirmary now, get her patched up and hopefully she'll be free to question later and Amber if you can hear me, I swear I'll find whoever did this… that's what I can promise you." Letting the nurses take over, Amber was immediately rushed towards the administration infirmary.

'_Damn it, I think she said it's a girl or something…? but I'm not sure. Hell I should go see the head master, I'm not going to sleep knowing there's a killer on the loose.' _Blake made her way towards the administration sector in Beacon and sure enough, she was granted access to see the head master.

Blake walked into the clock work room and quickly explained, "Professor, I think I may have a lead on the killer." But he didn't say a thing. "It's a she and Amber is alive, she may make it but can you make sure she's safe? It's the only thing I ask of you because this murderer has nearly taken two of my friends." She continued.

The headmaster only sighed, "I see." He said as he turned to face Blake. "And what makes you sure that this killer is one of the girls here at beacon?"

"She told me herself, sir. Amber that is," Blake added, hopefully she wasn't hearing things. "She told me that as she passed out."

The professor thought about this for a moment, there were a few hundred students in the junior dorms and more than half of them were girls. A dozen or so of the girls were Faunus, so if he's guessing right, the killer is only after Faunus students.

"I've been thinking about the killings, both victims were Faunus, one is in critical condition and will be escorted to the administration infirmary where she'll receive next to no visitors and where she'll spend most her recovery time." Ozpin explained, he was simply taking the best action for the situation, but there's only the clue that the killer is a girl and he didn't know anything yet, so he'll wait till Amber heals up so he can question her, himself.

"That's fair enough but I think someone is only targeting the faunus, there haven't been any human murders yet." Blake added, sure this was true but it may have been a coincidence.

"We can't be sure yet, we'll know if there's a third. But I have much work to do, so you are dismissed Ms Belladonna." Blake wasn't done yet; she needed the head master to take this seriously.

Walking towards the exit, Blake took one last look at Ozpin and said with a firm voice, "Sir with all respect, I will not wait idly by as a murderer butchers my friends to death while we just wait for her to strike again. So stop wasting time and be the hunter you once were, that's all. Good night sir." With that Blake stormed out.

Ozpin only sighed as he sat there on his chair; he knew he had to find this killer and that he shouldn't wait while doing so. After thinking about what Blake had just said Ozpin, returned to his work and continued in total silence.

**_Weiss' POV…_**

Weiss watched as Blake exited out of the dorm room, she looked mostly angry and she guessed it was the two girls that she killed. But Blake would never know that she killed them, ever. But now her attention focused on the red haired dunce who was next to her on her bed. "What are you doing you dunce?" Weiss asked.

"Your bed is so comfy and soft… n warm…" Ruby purred adorably.

Weiss sat there for a moment thinking of what Ruby just said, _'Warm… hard to fit me with warm but okay._' Weiss rolled her eyes and fell back in her bed; she didn't bother shooing Ruby out of it because she knew it was next to impossible. "Right, well I need my sleep."

"Hey Weiss?" Ruby called.

"Yes?"

Ruby looked hesitant for a moment but she got the words out, "Can I sleep with you tonight?" Ruby asked nervously, clearly blushing as she did so too. But Weiss didn't mind too much, she kinda thought it was cute.

"Fine, just don't hog the entire blanket." As she said that, warm arms warped around her and Weiss felt oddly comfortable about it too. The feeling was warm and for once, Weiss felt less lonely, all her life has been loneliness but now, it's like those feelings feel less present.

Weiss smiled and said, "Good night Ruby." as she did so.

"Wait Weiss, there's something else I wanted to tell you." This time Ruby sounded even more nervous than before.

Weiss turned around and faced Ruby and asked, "Okay then… what is-mm…" but out of nowhere Weiss was surprised with a kiss right on the lips. Feeling the heat on her cheeks, Weiss was only in shock but also at the same time… so this is what it feels like to kiss someone.

Then it started the whispers in her head. '_Kill her…_' but Weiss ignored them and returned the kiss. But that was short lived as Ruby broke away looking at her in complete embarrassment.

"Weiss, oh no I'm so sorry! I loss control of myself and I was being stupid… please don't hate mm-" Ruby was once again silenced by Weiss returning the kiss this time, but soon she broke off.

"Ruby… shut up." Weiss said as she smiled with a small blush on her cheeks.

"So you like me too…?" Ruby asked, still clearly embarrassed by what had just happened.

Weiss rolled her eyes, Ruby was so dense sometimes. "Oh… I happen to kiss my best friend for no good reason… Sheesh Ruby, you are a dunce."

"I'll take that as a yes. "

* * *

**Author Notes: **Yup, Weiss and Ruby are now a pair in whispers, but I have to give a small special thanks to **Lor** for his helpful reviews. I should have said thank you a while back but, I'll include it in the chapter notes.

**But feel free to leave feedback and help me spot some minor or major derps in the lines somewhere… Gah I hate being not able to spot my own mistakes. But remember I also don't have a beta so expect some errors here and there.**

**Also Favs, Follows are nice… but feedback is appreciated and remember, both negative and positive always contribute to my mood when writing. Especially when it's like… helpful info like, where I went wrong and such. But enough of me rambling, have a nice one people ~ Xenika.**


	5. Act V - Rising Suspicions

**RWBY: Whispers**

* * *

**Notes and Disclaimers: **Alrighty here's another quick update to the story, it may not be much but it's something. But anyhow if you've read last chapter I'd recommend you read it again, I've corrected most mistakes but there might be a few left.

Also, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, also I hope you all like the direction that this story is heading. **~ Disclaimer: RT owns RWBY and its characters.**

* * *

**Act V – Rising Suspicions…**

Two weeks have gone past since the last murder, the blood from the hall was gone and the carpet on the floor with the paint on the walls was replaced and things were looking up. There hasn't been a murder since and all charges towards Dove Bronzewing were put on hold due to evidence pointing otherwise.

Things were going as they normally would. But then there was Blake who searched for any clues and anything pointing towards the killer, because she didn't believe it was Dove, even if he disliked faunus.

In a corner of a library in total silence, Blake worked piecing all the parts of the puzzle together. It was like she was obsessed with finding whoever did this but she had so little to go off on but then there was Amber. She has been recovering from her last encounter but Ozpin refused to let her see her.

_'I don't see why he doesn't let me see her. I'm the one who was there when she woke up… it's still a miracle that she's still alive after injuries like that…' _Blake continued thinking about it then the thought of Weiss crossed her mind. '_Also, Weiss… she's been acting really odd and weird lately, like she constantly leaves the dorm at…_' then there it was, a smoking gun.

'_it's Weiss… No… can't be it's just a hunch, she just likes to be alone…_' Blake simply refused the idea of Weiss being involved with these murders, she had no knowledge in them… wait there it is again… another piece of the evidence pointing towards Weiss.

'_This can't be right… why would Weiss kill these girls? What did they do to her…?_' to Blake it didn't make any sense what so ever. Weiss was always there for Blake, she even saved Blake many times during battle and she was always nice to anyone if they knew her.

_'I have to look into this deeper; I need a personal record of Weiss. This doesn't make any sense but it's something._' Blake always took this seriously, it may have been because of Weiss, one of her friends is dead and the other is in critical condition but she can't start pointing fingers yet.

So packing her belongings into a small carry bag, Blake headed towards the administration wing where she hopes that she'll find some answers behind Weiss' background.

**_Meanwhile Back in Vale Square…_**

Weiss and Ruby were in Vale today as it was Saturday and well, nothing special happened on Saturdays besides the occasional dorm party or as Yang would like to say, clubbing. But here in Vale were Weiss and Ruby, out on their actual planned date.

Ruby wanted to start a small convocation between her and Weiss, so she asked, "Hey Weiss, why did you come to beacon?" Ruby wore a smile and had a cheerful tone as she asked.

But to Weiss, she thought back to what her time in Atlas was like. She was pushed around, bullied for being her and plain old picked on by the teachers. "I wanted to change school's so my father and mother decided to send me here, to beacon."

"Wait, you went to Atlas Academy? Doesn't Mr Ironwood run that school and don't your parents have connections within the school as well?"

Weiss only sighed; she did not want to talk about her time at Atlas so Weiss would tell her the nice version. "Yes, I did go to Atlas Academy but things happen. Such as complicated things and I just didn't fit in well. So I decided I wanted to come here, to beacon where things would hopefully be different and thankfully they are different. I have you now Ruby, even your sister even if she's a bit rude at times." With that Weiss led her into a small restaurant establishment.

Ruby looked around her, it looked nice and she could smell the food coming from the kitchen from the moment she walked in. But one thing that caught her nose was the smell of sweet cookies being baked, oh and the smell of melted chocolate too. "This place looks nice."

"I come here all the time when I need time alone to think. The food here is okay but I like it because it's nothing too fancy." With that being said, it was time to ask for a table, "Table for two please." Weiss said and immediately she and Ruby were both led to a small table in the corner.

A waitress was soon with them, "Hello and welcome, are you two ready to order?" she asked.

Weiss nodded and told the waitress what she would want, "Yes, I'd like a salad with a pasta and a cup of water."

Ruby looked at Weiss with a raised eyebrow but she guessed Weiss was just a little hungry. "Well I'd like hmm…" Ruby looked at the menu scanning her eyes though the deserts page, "I'd like plate of cookies with a cup of milk, a chocolate ice cream sundae with a lava cake and a steak." as Ruby ordered Weiss only glared at her because of her sweet diet.

The waitress nodded and took down all the orders, so with that she was on her way. "it won't be too long!"

"Ruby do you ever eat anything other than sweets?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, I like the potatoes chips that Yang makes with some gravy and I also like the pan cakes that Ren makes all the time… of course with a lot of red maple syrup."

Weiss only blinked a few times as Ruby explained her diet to her, man she had a sweet tooth… and how she managed to stay in top shape… well it boggled her. "Okay… and how you manage to stay in top shape… it boggles my mind."

**_Meanwhile back in Beacon…_**

Blake found herself in the beacon records, all the students data was stored here. So she went to work on discovering what Weiss was back when she didn't know her.

Going to an access console she plugged in her scroll and began downloading all of Weiss' background so she'll read them later. But one thing crossed Blake's mind as she scrolled though Weiss' record. '_extremely violent…? Emotional disorders, anxiety attacks… what's all this…?'_ Blake only read some of the interviews that Weiss attended.

After the download was complete Blake made her way back to the library where she would continue on the search. As she was on her way towards the library she felt someone tap her on the shoulder and as she turned around she was met with the familiar face of her partner.

Yang smiled as she saw her partners face, "Hey Blake!" Yang greeted.

Blake knew what this was about, Yang wanted to know why she was always away. "Hello Yang, sorry I know what this is about. I'm sorry I haven't been talking much, I've been busy finding who hurt my two friends." Blake explained.

"Uh huh, well let's try helping each other. Like I'm bored out of my mind and I wanted to come by and see what you've been up to. Plus, you forgot your bowtie." Yang winked.

Blake's instantly felt her head to check if her bowtie was on and it was, really Yang? "What…? Wait a second; I still have it on! Ugh… Yang you little…" Blake stopped herself mid-sentence before she turned into a sailor.

"Oh c'mon Blake, I was just kitten with ya." Yang added in with another wink.

"… Really Yang…?" Blake said with a flat expression, Yang only giggled in return. "Ugh, c'mon I think I have a clue to who it may be." With that Blake led the way towards the library as Yang cracked cat puns on the way.

**_Back to what Weiss and Ruby are doing…_**

Weiss sat there as she saw Ruby eat like a slob. '_God she eats like a slob… and we're dating… but she's so cute and cuddly at the same time… she's nice and friendly and I've known her for about two years maybe.'_ Weiss only continued to think about Ruby as she considered if she should date her.

Weiss watched as Ruby slurped her milk down, "Ruby…" Weiss called but Ruby didn't hear her. "Ruby, there's something I need to ask of you before we can be together officially." This time her voice was slightly louder and sounded a bit more serious.

Ruby raised one finger and downed all her milk in one go. "Yes Weiss?" Ruby said as she patted her mouth with a napkin.

"Can you promise me this one thing?"

"I can promise you anything Weiss."

"Can you promise me that you'll never leave me…?"

Ruby froze for a moment; this meant a commitment that she would never let go of… Ruby was someone who kept her promises no matter what. But in her heart, it told her that Weiss was the one and that she is someone that she cares about deeply. "Yes, I can promise you that Weiss, I swear."

Weiss smiled as Ruby said that, she felt warm inside and she felt like someone actually cares for her and with that promise that Ruby had just made, that meant Weiss could finally stop these voices in her head. "Thank you Ruby… yes I actually mean it and you have no idea how much that means to me Ruby." Weiss' heart felt warm and this loneliness was no more. '_Is this what it feels like to love someone…?'_

"It's okay Weiss, I love you too."

'_We'll be back Weiss… everything will fall into pieces and this is only temporary that we promise…'_ Weiss' mind whispered.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Alrighty, thanks to **Lor** for spotting some mistakes in last chapter that my sleepish and stupid self missed and I've corrected most the mistakes but I've also ran a brief check over this chapter and hopefully that means less or no mistakes.

**I've said this before and I'll say it again, reviews are nice and always appreciated but I'm looking for parts that I went wrong on but I can't spot them all but hopefully if you guys don't mind longer update times I'll take my time to look over them before I storm off to work. **

**Don't forget to leave any feedback if you have any ;) ~ Xenika**


	6. Act VI - Digging Deeper

**RWBY: Whispers**

**Notes and Disclaimers: **Hello, small chapter tonight as I'm tired and I need my sleep because I have work tomorrow and well, work goes and I'll return with a update to this. But I do hope you all enjoy the daily updates, sorry if this is kinda a "Meh" chapter.

**Act VI – Digging further…**

Blake and Yang were both speechless as they read though Weiss' record, it was hard to believe that the heiress was once so broken. Like, she had bad anxiety problems, extremely violent out bursts and was severely cruel to the Grimm? "What…? This doesn't match Weiss' description. Like she's not that bad…" Blake rubbed her head trying to think straight as she read the reports.

Yang was also speechless, she had no idea the snow angel could be so depressing. "Yeah I feel ya Blake… it even says she got expelled from Atlas. What could have made them expel her?" both Blake and Yang were eager to find out so expanding the description, they read on.

Blake was shocked to say the least, "It says here she beat a Faunus girl half to death for calling her a spoilt brat. Then, for stabbing someone repeatedly with a pen… What in the world… Yang to be frankly honest… I'm worried about your sister."

Yang thought of the idea of what Weiss could be doing to her sister, but she simply refused to think that Weiss would do that. She hasn't said anything mean or even tried hurting Ruby, the last thing she saw was them kissing on Weiss' bed. "Ruby will be okay, I know Weiss wouldn't hurt my baby sister."

"What makes you so sure? Weiss could be the reason to why one of my closest friends is dead and the other in critical condition!"

Yang sighed, "Blake listen to yourself, you been looking for whoever did this for over a week straight and you've had next to no sleep doing so. I know Weiss is a possible suspect but don't you think we should wait till Amber wakes up?"

"What? No, I'm not waiting around for another murder to happen, if it's Weiss, I'll personally gut her myself for how she treated Ivy, Yang… out of all the people I thought you of all would of understand why I'm doing this…"

"I know why you're doing this, it's for your friend but as a friend I'd like you to take some time off this investigation, we'll catch whoever did this. Let's leave Weiss alone for now, she may have been a violent person in her past but I can see that she's trying to do better." Yang knew that her standing up for Weiss would leave a sour taste in Blake's mouth but she had to do what was right, they've only heard what she had done.

Blake took a deep breath then let it out, "Fine, but if your sister gets hurt, then you know who is to Blame. I'll be resting in the dorms." With that Blake packed her stuff and headed for the dorms.

**_Elsewhere…_**

Weiss and Ruby were still out on their date but it was drawing to a close, they were on a private airship back to beacon. But in a private room within the airship, was Ruby and Weiss who were cuddled up and well, they were just talking right now.

"Thanks Weiss, I had a great time. We should do this again sometime, like maybe next week? It's nice to get away from work once in a while."

Weiss smiled and held Ruby in a warm embrace. "It's nice, but if you want to go again, remember less sweets."

The colour from Ruby's face slightly left her as Weiss said that, she loved sweets more than anyone else but she did burn about 400 lien on sweets, "Awh… but why!" Ruby wined.

"Because I don't want you burning a hole in my purse with your sweet tooth, plus I'd like to teach you manners. Like how to eat more elegantly and less like a slob."

"But… but…"

Weiss Glared at Ruby and kept a stern look as she did so. "Say 'but' once more, then you can say goodbye to desert that I had planned."

"Ohh! What did you have planned? I promise I won't say it again!"

Smiling a little Weiss wanted to toy with Ruby a bit, "It's a secret." she wanted to make Ruby beg for the answer and just as expected she did just that.

"Awh, can you just give me a little hint?"

Weiss let out a small sigh but a smile was still on her face, so pulling Ruby into a passionate kiss and then pulling away slowly with a small tint on her cheeks Weiss smiled, "Wait, there's more of that 'after' desert." With that Weiss gave Ruby a small wink.

Ruby was so tempted to skip desert and skip to what Weiss had planned after desert. Ruby wanted to pull Weiss back into a kiss but the airship had come to a stop and they had to leave for the dorms.

**_Beacon administration medical wing…_**

Slowly regaining consciousness Amber opened her eyes slowly but immediately she felt her insides fight against every single movement she made. Her hands still shaking from weeks of unconsciousness, she felt her neck region and what she felt there were bandages and small tubes of aura boost feeding directly into her.

She tried saying a few words but all she could feel was the pain coming from her neck as she formed her words. Noticing that she wasn't alone, she saw a nurse working on one of the medical instruments that she was hooked up to. "H-eehy…" Amber said but sounding more like she was trying to breathe too hard.

But that caught the attention of the nurse. "Oh dust, you're awake…" but Amber tried moving and getting up out of her bed. "No, no, no please don't move. You've been critically injured and it's a miracle that you're still alive."

Looking to the side, Amber noticed that the nurse was holding a book with a pen, so pointing at what the nurse was holding she made a gesture, saying. '_Give it to me so I can write what I'm about to say.'_

With that the nurse handed Amber her notepad with a pen and turned it to a blank page. "Alright, write away." And Amber did just that.

_'Where am I? How long have I been here for? What happened?'_

"You were nearly murdered but Ms Belladonna saw that you were still alive and we brought you here, you had extensive damage to your throat and your left lung is punctured but a blade that was meant to kill you missed your heart by millimetres. Your incredibly lucky Ms Tala, you've been here for nearly three weeks." The nurse explained.

Amber nodded unable to speak, but she wrote another message. '_Did you catch the person who did this? It's a girl who did this; I think I remember what she smelled like._'

"Unfortunately no, we haven't found who did this. But I'll notify Professor Ozpin that you have gained consciousness but I doubt you'll be able to talk for at least another four more weeks." With that being said, the nurse left Amber alone but Amber felt like she knew who did this.

**Author Notes: **Alrighty, hopefully that was enough but I'll finish this up tomorrow and I'll make sure that any spelling errors are corrected, also… MY SHIPS! NOOO! And the OC's name is Amber Tala

Also on a side note, things are gonna get hasty in future updates, but what could Weiss do? Run with Ruby If Ruby chooses to go with her or should she go to a maximum security mental institute? Who knows but I have a few things planned, I wish to know what kind of direction you guys wish me to take, leave it via a Review or PM.

**But same drill as last time, leave any feedback if you wish and I do thank you if you do but also don't forget to follow and fav 3 And goodnight you all. **


	7. Act VII - Conviction

**RWBY: Whispers**

**Notes and Disclaimers: **Alrighty, I'm back with another update and I'd love to give **LazyKat** a thanks for volunteering to beta for me and also a massive thanks to everyone who left their feedback last chapter. Now I hope you all enjoy the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, have a nice day you all and goodnight.

* * *

**Act VII – Conviction…**

Two weeks have passed since they their first date and things seemed to be going normal. But one thing was off to Weiss, she had noticed both Blake and Yang have been giving her distant looks and what not. But she guessed it was nothing because her main concern was about those two girls who were dead, although she thought.

But while in the office one day, going to see Professor Ozpin Weiss stopped and overheard a convocation between Ozpin and Goodwitch, which was relating to the two murders. Listening in carefully, Weiss blocked out the sounds around her and listened on.

**_Inside Professor Ozpin's Office_**

Professor Goodwitch was angry and annoyed at her boss for his carelessness, there had been two murders and the girl had woken up and despite all this, he had not taken a single step into finding who assaulted these two students. "Professor, I'd like to inform you that there is a girl in the infirmary right below us who needs questioning, why are we wasting time? We have a killer still out there and you're not doing anything to protect them!"

"Glynda, she needs time to rest. We shouldn't question her if she isn't well, we should question her when she has a clear head." Ozpin remarked calmly.

Glynda only frowned upon hearing her first name, "Don't call me that, look we have two possible leads. It's either Weiss Schnee or Dove Bronzewing, if you're not going to question her then I will." Like Blake, professor Goodwitch didn't want to wait around and let this killer get away with their crimes, so she may as well take the intuitive.

Ozpin sighed; he had enough of these arguments between him and his loyal friend. So nodding in agreement he decided to go with her. "If you think this is the best course of action then I do not have anything to say about it, let's be off then."

**_Outside his Office_**

As soon as their convocation ended Weiss quickly started walking on and on till she was out the building. Time was running short and since Amber is alive, she may as well take the time to leave but that would mean leaving Ruby behind.

Deciding against it, Weiss quickly headed back to the cafeteria where her team would be. Making her way through the halls Weiss felt sick inside, like she was running away from things what she had done. Killing these innocent people for nothing more than joy and pleasure? It only made Weiss hate herself even more.

'_Why did I have to do this…? They're going to find out that I did it and I'll have to run, run away from everything including Ruby… but Ruby had showed me so much… she tells me every night how beautiful I am, even if I have these hideous scars on me… I'm scared now… scared of everything._'

But thinking like this only made Weiss feel weak, exposed and lonely. But all she could hope for now is that Amber either forgot or that they turn their attentions onto Dove. But reaching the Cafeteria Weiss quickly made her way to Ruby.

Weiss looked like she was crying but she had to hold them back for now, "Ruby, we need to talk… in private, don't worry this isn't what you're thinking." This had to be it, either Ruby leaves her or she runs with her.

Entering the school court, Weiss thought about what she was going to tell her. "Ruby… you promised me that you would never leave me right?" Weiss asked.

Ruby nodded but she looked sad, like they were breaking up. "Yes Weiss, I promised you that and I'm keeping that promise."

"Ruby… this is going to be hard to believe but… I do love you still but can I trust you with my deepest and darkest secret?"

"You can trust me with anything Weiss, I promise I'll never leave you." With that said Ruby leaned forward and kissed Weiss on the cheek.

"Okay… I'm scared Ruby… I'm so scared…" with that Weiss started to tear up and began crying lightly as Ruby embraced her with a warm hug.

"Shh… Shh… It's okay Weiss; no one is going to hurt you…"

"It's not anyone I'm scared about Ruby… it's… it's myself… I've done things… horrible things…" This was it; Weiss was going to be straight with Ruby. She was going to tell her what she had done and what was going to happen.

"Done what? You're the nicest girl I've ever met, the most beautiful person ever… what's so bad that you have done?" Ruby asked, still holding Weiss as she cried.

Weiss' remained quiet for a moment, she knew that if she told her about what had happen, then one person who she loved and cared about would either have to run from her or stay with her and help her. "I've… I…" Weiss took a deep breath then let it out slowly. "I'm the murderer… Ruby you don't have to stay with me, you can run if you want but remember I'll love you forever and I'll never forget you…"

Ruby froze for a moment upon hearing her girlfriend's confession. '_So it was Weiss the whole time…_' But noticing that Weiss was getting up to go, Ruby grabbed her hand and pulled back softly. "Wait, please don't leave… Weiss… I promised that I'd never leave you no matter what… let me help you Weiss…" With that Weiss sat back down but refused to look at Ruby directly.

"I'm sorry I lied to you Ruby… I'm so sorry… I'm nothing more than a murderer and a liar…" Weiss felt arms wrapping around her and pulling her closer.

"You never lied to me Weiss." Ruby also noticed that Weiss refused to look at her. "Weiss… it's okay you can look at me, I love you, you know I do." With that said Weiss turned her eyes to Ruby and as she did she instantly broke down crying on Ruby's shoulder.

"I'm a monster… a heartless monster… how could anyone love me…" Weiss said as she cried.

"You're not a monster Weiss; you're the girl I love, the girl who I'll never leave… and I'll be the person who will be there to help you if you need it, I just expect the same for me…"

"I promise." Was all Weiss said, she continued to cry till she had no more tears to shed.

"I love you Weiss…"

"I love you too Ruby."

Watching from the distance, a black figure watched and waited. "I knew it." she said before stopping her tape recorder.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Well that was a thing; well looks like the act is up, next chapter will be fun to write, well if I have enough time, also I may expand my word count to about 2-3k+ but expect longer update times.

Also, thanks for the suggestions and I'll keep it a secret for now but I have some direction where this story will lead.

**Also, thanks too. But same drill, leave your thoughts if you wish and if you wish to leave suggestions, please do not hesitate to share. Thanks for reading. ~ Xenika.**


	8. Act VIII - Conviction Part 2

**RWBY: Whispers**

**Notes and Disclaimers: **This was meant to be one chapter but I ran out of time last night so, I guess here's the rest of the chapter I hope you all like it and well, feel free to tell me what you think about the direction of the story. I hope you all enjoy this continuation of Whispers.

* * *

**Act VIII – Conviction Part 2**

Later that day, Weiss decided to head back to her dorm room with Ruby. But when they had reached the dorm Blake was there, sitting there atop her bed giving Weiss the biggest death stare she could imagine.

Weiss was unarmed and so was Ruby, so watching Blake get up out of her bed with her weapon drawn, they only had one option, run. "Weiss, what are you? Why don't you tell me what you told Ruby in the courtyard?" Blake asked while slowly walking towards the heiress with the tip of her sword inching closer and closer to Weiss.

"I… don't know what you're talking about…" Weiss watched as Blake seamlessly teleported in front of Weiss with her sword drawn directly to her throat.

Blake began putting more and more pressure on her blade, till eventually blood was visibly seeping from the blade as it dug into her throat. "Lie to me once more and you'll be lying in a puddle of blood, your own blood." Blake threatened, pushing Weiss against the wall with her free arm.

Weiss remained silent as she was helpless against her own team member; this was possibly it so she said nothing more and waited. But Blake pulled out a tape recorder and pressed the play button.

_I'm the murderer… Ruby you don't have to stay with me, you can run if you want but remember I'll love you forever and I'll never forget you…_

"You think you would get away with it? You killed my best friend and you attempted to kill another. Why I ask, why did you do it?" but Weiss remained silent. "AWNSER ME!" Blake shouted.

"Blake let her go! Please…" Ruby pleaded but Blake only pushed her aside.

"Stay out of this Ruby; I know why you did it. You think we're worthless, but you're wrong. People like you deserve to die, they deserve to suffer and they deserve to be alone." As Blake said that, Weiss' straight face soon turned into a smile, a wicked smile.

"Blake… there's one thing I wanted to tell you." Weiss whispered, not bothering to even have Blake's consent, Weiss continued. "All my life I am all the things you just said, a monster… lonely and scared. That's why I killed them Blake; oh that cat girl's blood was deliciously warm… I still remember her pleading for me not to kill her but I did anyway and I enjoyed every single part of it!" As she ended her sentence, Weiss summoned a glyph at her hands and launched Blake off her feet and onto the ground.

In the corner of the room, Ruby watched as her girlfriend caught Blake's weapon with her left hand and began marching slowly towards the disarmed Faunus. "Weiss snap out of it!" Ruby cried.

Weiss continued to kick Blake on the ground as she was helpless. Kick after kick, Blake was eventually rendered next to immobilised. "All my life, people have done nothing but treated me like I were trash, trash just like you. You want to know why I killed your friend and now you do, and I'm… more than happy to…" Weiss realised what she was doing and immediately stopped and dropped Blake's weapon and began stepping back towards the door.

Ruby ran and held Weiss' hand as she went to leave "Weiss… is that you…?" Ruby asked as she saw her girlfriends terrified face, it looked as if she seen a ghost but it was really herself who she was terrified by.

"Rh-uby… I-uh… I'm scared… is Blake… dead?" Weiss asked, still half speechless.

"No, she's just unconscious. Weiss, what do you say we do?"

Weiss thought about it for a moment, now they had to leave, Blake knew and she had proof to back it up. Even if Weiss destroyed Blake's tape recorder, she probably still has a backup stored somewhere. "Ruby, I don't want to drag you with me, I love you with all my heart and it would kill me to see you get hurt, so please if you wish to turn back, I'll be fine with it.

Ruby grabbed both of Weiss' hands and looked her straight in the eyes. "I love you Weiss, I promised that I'll never leave you so I'll come with you, no matter what… we leave together and we'll die together if we have to."

With that Weiss pulled Ruby into a kiss and quickly broke off, "We have to get to our lockers and grab our weapons and all the essential stuff we'll need. We leave in ten minutes, so make it quick Ruby."

As the duo made it to the locker room quickly, they grabbed their weapons and packed for the worst, but just then the school lock down system sounded.

**ALERT, LOCK DOWN IN PROGRESS, ALERT LOCK DOWN IN PROGRESS… **

Weiss guessed Blake woke up and alerted everyone, so now they needed a quick way out of here and luckily, Ruby happen to be the fastest person in the school. "Weiss hold on!" Ruby then blitz though the school as if a storm had gone though and seconds later, they were outside by the cliff to the Emerald Forest.

"Just like initiation?"

Weiss rolled her eyes to her girlfriends comment, "we're kind of in the middle of getting chased right now, so… let's go?" With that both Ruby and Weiss leap off the face of the cliff and into the heart of the forest that laid in front of them.

Soon nearly all of beacon showed up, followed by a few dozen soldiers and professor Goodwitch. "They're in the forest, scout teams move out. Capture if possible, eliminate if necessary." With that the scout team nodded and leap off the cliff after Weiss and Ruby.

"Professor, we have a clear suspect in the Ivy murder case, Weiss Schnee."

* * *

**Author Notes: **Also… I've read everyone's suggestion and I'll keep the final thought to myself so no spoilers and I'd like to keep it a surprise. What do you guys think what's going to happen in the next few chapters? Will Weiss make it out with Ruby or will Weiss turn herself in and break Ruby's heart doing so.

**Remember, feedback is important to me, I learn things from them and well, they help me correct mistakes that I missed. (somehow) But all types of feedback is appreciated, both negative and positive. **

**Don't feel shy to PM me a suggestion and what not because I'll always read them and if I like them, I'll tell you privately or in a chapter update. God these daily updates are killer xD But they're fun.**

**Love, ~ Xenika**


	9. Act IX - On the Run

**RWBY: Whisper**

* * *

**Notes and Disclaimers: **Oh crap, I'm late, well better post this chapter quick and head to bed soon, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and well, I have something planned for the next chapter.

* * *

**Act IX – On the Run**

Landing with a thud and looking around was Weiss, Ruby had landed ahead of her and now it was just her, with herself.

"_Why do you run? Don't you want to be with people and 'not' alone?"_

Weiss sighed and continued walking in the direction of where Ruby would be, "I'm running because I have to, from things that I've done, things you made me do."

"_What do you mean I? Don't you mean you? Remember it was you who murdered them, not I but us."_

It was right, Weiss did murder the girl in cold blood and she tried to murder another but somehow she lived. Now things were heading for the worst and to make it worse, now Ruby was involved. "Your right there, I did kill them but you kept telling me to do so, so I did."

"_Perhaps you should listen to yourself sometime, because you've been doing that since the first victim. You told yourself to kill them or how you would like to say, I told you to kill them. We're the same Weiss; the only difference is that, you think that we're different when really we're the same."_

"Same or not, I'm not a murderer, but I am. Because of you and because of me for following your stupid wishes and you know what, fuck you." Weiss snapped, obviously to no one but herself.

_"I can't but Ruby can, oh… speaking of which why don't you two get a little dirty? I know you want to Weiss, I feel what you feel, I know what you know, hell I am you but we're two in the same." _

Weiss felt a bit of heat on her cheeks as she thought about that, Ruby and her never done anything more then make out or the occasional feel but she had never had sex with her… "Shut up, I'm not indecent like that…"

_"Keep telling yourself that, you know you are if I'm telling you so. Remember, I feel what you feel." _

With that Weiss said nothing more but continued walking along till she met a familiar face. The red head leapt off her tree branch that she was sitting on and immediately pulls Weiss into a tight hug and following up with a quick kiss to her lips.

"I thought they got you, there's people heading our way, I saw them jump off the cliff as I landed. I think they're to the east of here, so we should head North West? Like towards Vale and hopefully we can get our ways onto a public airship on route to Atlas or something."

Weiss thought about it for a moment, because right now both Ruby and her were running from the law and the airship would be a public airship. Why not give her dad a call and organise a private airship? "Well, we could get in contact with the Schnee dust company and have them send a ship our way, but we should head North West, I don't want to be sleeping out here in the woods with the Grimm about."

It would be enviable that they run into Grimm as they made their way through the forest but Ruby didn't want to be caught without ammo. "Don't worry, it should be a four or five hour walk, we should be there by night fall. Also how much dust do you have? I only have about… seventeen rounds with forty in reserve."

Weiss knew that if they made too much sound they would give away their position so she thought it would be best if they avoid combat all together. "We should use melee combat only, if its silent, it's good because if they know we're heading towards the city, they'll have people waiting. Plus, lets avoid combat if we can, save ammo if it gets hectic and also, I have about a few dust vials so we should be good."

"Alright, North-west we go!" with that the duo set their course northwest, towards the coast of Vale. This was going to be one hell of a long trip and one hell of a boring one at it too.

**_Elsewhere…_**

Yang was returning to her dorm room when she noticed that Blake was lying unconscious on the floor with her weapon next to the doorway. There had clearly been a struggle and there was blood on Blake's sword but there weren't any visible wounds on Blake besides a few bruises.

Rushing over towards to where her partner was lying, Yang turned her around and sure enough Blake moaned in agony as she did so. "Blake!? Blake what happened?! Blake!?"

"Weiss… she's the killer… call Ozpin…" with that Blake returned to holding her chest and It was clear that she had a few broken ribs.

Opening her scroll immediately, Yang called the emergency number in the school and immediately the operator picked up. "Professor, Weiss is the murderer, I repeat, Weiss is the murderer, Blake is hurt in the room and needs medical help! Please hurry." With that said Yang hung up and attended her downed friend.

"Blake what happened? Whose blood is that on the sword?" Yang asked, still in a moment of panic.

"Ugh… damn bitch got me with one of her glyphs… it's her blood, she kicked me till I was out, fucking crazy freak she is." Blake started coughing up blood meaning that there was internal damage done. "She was talking all this shit about loneliness and depression, found out she's mental in the head and the reports weren't lying. Fucking bitch even said she enjoyed butchering people and drinking their blood, crazy bitch she is." Blake once again was coughing up blood but even more so this time.

"So she is mentally crazy… shit… where's Ruby!?" Yang's heart dropped knowing that her sister was possibly out there with that freak. She knew that Ruby loved Weiss but Weiss murdered and did horrible things to people, she didn't want the same for her baby sister.

"I don't know… she might of ran off with Weiss…"

"Shit… fucking hell Ruby… she loves Weiss I'll give her that, but Weiss murdered people and did terrible things to them afterwards, I'm going to find my sister Blake, I'm not letting the same thing happen to my sister." Just as she finished that, the medical team arrived and the school lockdown system started to ring.

"Well, do me a favour, next time you see the Snow Freak, give her what she deserves, a painful death." With that Blake was carried off by the medical team.

Yang had to find her sister and that meant going after Weiss and possibly killing her, but Weiss was still a friend to her and as a friend, she cared about Weiss. So turning the corner and running towards the exit where Yang knew that Weiss would probably go, she hoped Weiss was sane enough to turn herself in.

"I'm coming for you sis."

* * *

**Author Notes: **Alrighty, here's what happen in this chapter, Weiss's whispers are herself telling herself to do things. So essentially she's a split personality. She both loves Ruby but one of her is telling her to do things with Ruby while the other argues that she's not like that, when in reality she really wants that.

Also, now Yang is after Weiss for her sister. But the different with Yang compared with Blake is that she still sees Weiss as a friend but she wants to make sure her sister is safe and protected from the worsts of Weiss. But will this cost Yang her life if she fights Weiss or will Yang help Weiss overcome her inner conflicts and convince her to turn herself in?

**Well, maybe in a few chapters, remember to leave your feedback, fav, follow and if you have any suggestions or questions, please feel free to either leave it as a review or PM me. Also thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, it means a great deal to me and I hope you all are enjoying this story so far as much as I have. ~ Xenika (Also Goodnight)**


	10. Act X - On the Run Part 2

**RWBY: Whispers**

* * *

**Notes and Disclaimers: **Alright, I'd like to give **LazyKatze** a huge thanks for helping me out with this chapter. She helped me do both the spell checking and grammar checks so give her a visit and check out her stories when you can.

But this chapter did take longer to post due to that reason; I wanted it purged of errors and grammar issues. So expect chapters around this time of day and they'll grow longer too, so I may slow down in production when it comes to longer chapters.

Enjoy the story and I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I did.

* * *

**Act X – On the Run Part 2**

Ruby walked alongside Weiss. They had only had small talk, but nothing really interesting. But the little redhead was still confused as to why Weiss did all of those things; she wanted to know Weiss better. So starting with some small questions, she asked away.

"Hey Weiss, I have to ask you something."

Weiss turned her head towards Ruby and looked at her. "Well, ask away," the heiress sighed, knowing where this was probably heading.

"Why did you do all these things? Like back in the dorm I heard you say something about your past. Like you were treated badly."

Weiss only sighed once again upon hearing the subject being brought up. It was a touchy subject and it made Weiss feel even more so terrible at times just by thinking of it. "Well, if you want to know the full story, I guess I can talk about it as this walk is quite long and boring." With that she took a deep breath and began to explain.

**_Four years ago…_**

_"Alright, it starts off like this; I was studying in the school one day when I met this guy named Neptune. He seemed nice and all but… things between him and I happened."_

Weiss sat there studying about the history between humans and the Grimm till one voice caught her off guard. "Hey princess," the blunette boy called, making Weiss blush a little.

"Oh… hey…" Weiss greeted back. Who was this guy in front of her? He seemed nice and all, and it couldn't hurt to get more acquainted with him.

_"So, Neptune and I started hanging around each other a lot, until we were best friends and what not. Then one day there was a dance at school. This was when I asked him to the dance and where our relationship took off to a new level."_

Standing there at her locker was Weiss. She waited for Neptune and wanted to ask him to the dance, hoping he wouldn't say no. As expected he was there, leaning on the side of the metal compartment looking directly into Weiss' eyes.

"Hey, so I heard there was a dance coming up."

Weiss' cheeks went slightly rosy as the topic came up. Either he'd ask her out or she'd ask him. "Yeah… I was wondering… do you wish to come with me to the dance?" Weiss asked, looking away while he thought about it.

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing."

_"So him and I went to the dance and I met some of his friends. They seemed nice and that's where we started going out. Don't worry I never had any close interactions with him. I'm still a pure if you're wondering. But, that's where things started to kick off and it seemed great. Him and I were the next biggest thing in Atlas, but… that's also when things took a turn for the worst."_

Neptune and Weiss argued for hours straight as the night went on. Until finally it ended. "What do you mean!? You can't just leave me like this, I… I HATE YOU! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?" Weiss slammed the door shut on Neptune as the two finally broke it off.

"He left me for being overprotective… and for that one girl… that fucking Faunus girl…" as Weiss said that, that's where the voices in her head came from, that one event.

'_Kill her Weiss… make her suffer as much as she made you… all this pain is of her doing.'_

Laughing to herself mentally, the scarred girl grabbed the pen off her table and stormed out the door to find her victim.

_"That's where I met my voices in my head. People call me crazy and I guess I am in a way, but hell, I am who I am. Well, after I stabbed the bitch several times, I was found out about and people started calling me 'crazy' or a 'jealous spoilt brat', that kind of bullying, but that's also when people started to attack me physically." _

"Get the fuck away from me you jerks," Weiss snapped, but the boys kept on pushing her into the wall.

They were in an isolated area of school and there was no one around but them. "Shut the fuck up you crazy bitch, let's have some fun," One of the boys said.

Slowly Weiss backed away, but as they touched her, a smile worked its way onto Weiss' face. "Fun… Heh…"

_"You know what I did to those fuckers? I ripped open one of their throats as he touched my bra and skirt. No one touches me in that kind of manner unless I tell them to. But that's also the reason why I got expelled from Atlas; people treated me like trash so I treated them equally." _

Weiss sat there in Mr. Ironwood's office as he told her, "For attempting to threaten the lives of my students and for hospitalizing a fellow student I can't allow you to be here for any longer. You have till tomorrow to pack your stuff and leave."

"I only acted in self-defence. One of your students tried sexually assaulting me so I fought back, it just happens that I ripped open his throat," Weiss admitted. She didn't care to be honest, nothing good had happened here.

"Get out of my office and take yourself somewhere else, somewhere far, far away."

With that Weiss got up out of her chair formally and muttered, "Gladly," as she walked out the door.

**_Present day…_**

"And so, I left and that's when I came to Beacon. I still feel terrible about the things that happened, I should have controlled myself, " Weiss sighed, explaining most of her background.

"So, what happened to Neptune?" Ruby asked, growing a bit curious to the mentioning of Weiss' ex.

"We never met each other since and I guess we went our separate ways."

Ruby felt kinda weird, but she guessed it was just a little jealousy knowing Weiss was once in a different relationship. "Do you miss him?"

"Ruby, I know what you're thinking, and yes, I somewhat miss him, but I also hate him more than you can imagine, I guess I just miss his irritating voice."

Ruby felt relieved knowing Weiss would never run off with her ex if they met, but she still wanted to know more about Weiss. But looking up at the sky, Ruby guessed that they only had an hour and a half of sunlight left. "Hm… how far are we from the town?"

"Hm… I'm guessing half an hour or an hour at max; we've been walking for like two hours."

Ruby's stomach growled, she only had breakfast and lunch today and she really wanted to have some dinner by the end of today. "I'm just a bit hungry, but it can wait." Ruby remembered something that she picked up. Going through her bag, she remembered that she packed another outfit.

"We can get something to eat when we get to Vale; there are plenty of places that serve food and I think it would be best if we rest the night." But there was one small problem with that, if Weiss shows up at a hotel covered in her own blood and half covered in dirt, it would raise suspicions.

"Sounds great, but if you show up covered in blood and dirt, it would be kinda suspicious so I also picked up a change of clothes for you," Ruby said, pulling out one of her other outfits. It was red and black but it would fit Weiss perfectly.

"Um… thanks Ruby, that's really nice of you."

Ruby only smiled and handed the clothes to Weiss. "It's the least I can do. Um… want me to turn around so you can get changed?"

"You can, if you want." Weiss smiled and winked at Ruby as she started to undress.

Ruby blushed profoundly as she watched Weiss strip, it was arousing but Ruby was too shy to say or do anything about those feelings. But looking at her girlfriend who was currently in her clothes. The snow haired girl still looked as beautiful as she normally did. "Wow, that outfit looks so great on you," Ruby complimented.

Weiss picked up her old clothing and was deciding what she was going to do with it. "Thanks Ruby…" she said, slightly blushing.

Ruby leaned in and gave Weiss a light peck on the lips as she took the clothes from her hands. "I'll clean this up later, c'mon, let's keep moving."

With that the duo slowly made their way towards the city outer reaches. It was all residential and there were a few people still awake at the time, but no one paid any attention to the two huntresses as they walked down the streets. Reaching inner city limits, Weiss finally decided on a hotel where the duo would be staying for the night.

Ruby looked around, stared at the decorations on the walls and what not. "This place seems nice, doesn't seem too fancy and all… plus they do room service too!" Ruby cheered.

Weiss sighed upon hearing that, that could only mean one thing… more cookies. "Ruby, just not too many cookies, alright? I want you to actually sleep tonight, because we have a busy day tomorrow."

"Okies!"

* * *

**Author Notes and Credits: **Alright, I did say **cat** helped me out a lot on this chapter and yes I did have beta for this chapter! So if there's anything I missed, anything at all, please let me know via a PM or a review.

**But as always, thank you all for following me this far into the story and I hope to see you all in the future. Don't forget to fav, follow and review if you have any feedback what so ever! Yes, I do read my reviews and some of them do make my day.**

**LazyKatze ~ **


	11. Act XI - Cold Winds

**RWBY: Whispers**

* * *

**Notes and Disclaimers: **I'm sorry it took me two days to update, **I've been through surgery and I'll be a little late on updates** but I'll try my best to update as soon as I can! Also, a special thanks to **LazyKatze For Beta'ing for me.**

But this has been a interesting story and I hope you all like the small update, even if it's not much I have a longer than usual one tomorrow, so I hope you all stick around for it! As always enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Act XI – Cold winds**

After a while Ruby had fallen asleep and that meant Weiss could be alone for a bit. She wanted to think about things that had happened over this week. Sliding the glass door closed behind her and entering the balcony, Weiss slowly made her way to the ledge and stared off into the distance where Beacon stood.

"Things had to be this way, didn't they… why did I have to drag Ruby into this? She could be safe… back in Beacon, but here... I'm scared for her. What if I fail to protect her, or what if she dies protecting me…? I don't want that for her, but I also don't want to be left alone."

Weiss stood there pondering in complete silence. She enjoyed the cold feel of wind blowing past her silky hair and it was nice to be alone at times, even if she hated it. "Who, or what, am I but a selfish murderer… I don't deserve Ruby's love, nor do I deserve love in general. I've murdered, tortured, and even killed for the sole purpose of pleasure… mirror, mirror… what am I…?"

_'You're an empty shell that needs to be filled, but can only be satisfied with more bloodshed. Don't waste your time with this pointless relationship you have with this girl. Remember what Neptune did? He used you and manipulated you. Do you wish for the same again?'_

"Ruby would never hurt me though… I can feel it when I'm with her. Every kiss, every hug, and every time she touches me I feel like I'm at complete peace with myself… like no anger or anything, but love… love for her…"

_'You're a foolish girl to think that way; it's only a matter of time before things come crashing down. When they do, you'll only regret and long for revenge for the pain it will cause you. That's a promise we can keep." _

With that, Weiss fell into complete silence. She knew that it would be unlikely that she would get away with what she had done, but looking down at the hard pavement, she could end it right here and hope Ruby forgives her. But, Weiss wanted to live, not for time she had left but the love between her and the rose. She wanted this to last forever.

"Must life be this hard… the world is chasing me and yet I still run. I'm running from things that I've done and anything I do is always met with more pain and suffering… but why do I fight? I don't know… but all I wish for is happiness… happiness that is only a dream… but it may be a reality if I fight for it… but is it worth it?" Weiss had no idea really, she wanted one thing and that thing was to replace her loneliness with happiness.

Right now Weiss could only think about it and imagine it, think of what it would be like while sitting there on the edge of the balcony, letting the wind blow through her hair.

**_Elsewhere_**

Meanwhile, back in professor Ozpin's office, both Goodwitch and Ozpin only scanned over the reports by the scout teams. They were surprised that Weiss slipped their radar once again, but they were guessing that she was heading towards the city and Goodwitch had a plan.

"Sir, scout teams haven't turned up anything. I'm guessing they're either hiding in the forest somewhere or they headed into the city."

Ozpin didn't want to risk anymore lives, but he had to catch Weiss before she got away with what she had done. "Is that so? We'll have the rest of team RWBY and JNPR with CRDL assisting them perform operations within Vale. Hopefully one of the teams will spot Weiss before she gets away again."

However, Goodwitch didn't think this was enough. She wanted Weiss apprehended alive if possible, but she didn't want to have any more bloodshed then there had to be, so she was more than happy to authorize lethal force. "I'd recommend we have our T7 Atlesian knights run patrols in the city limits. Also, I'd recommend you contact Weiss' parents."

"Of course. Well, you are dismissed," Ozpin acknowledged, and as soon as Goodwitch exited the room, Ozpin pulled up his console and dialled in the number to the Schnee Company.

Almost immediately an operator picks up, "Hello and welcome to the Schnee Dust Company, how may I help you today?" the operator politely asked.

"I'm headmaster of the Beacon academy and I'd like to talk to Mr. Schnee, regarding his daughter. Please, this is urgent news."

"I see. Well he will be with you shortly sir, patching you through." After being patched through, it wasn't long before Mr. Schnee picked up. "Hello?" he answered.

"Mr. Schnee, this is headmaster professor Ozpin with Beacon Academy. I have some serious news regarding your daughter," he started, but Ozpin knew that Weiss' father would not take this lightly.

"I see. What is it that you wish to tell me?"

Ozpin took a deep breath before continuing. "Your daughter murdered a fellow student here at Beacon and she is currently on the run with another girl accompanying her."

Brief silence broke between the two as Ozpin explained what happened. "She what?" Mr. Schnee asked, slightly sounding like he was in disbelief knowing his own daughter killed a fellow student.

"She murdered a student here at Beacon and tried killing another one to cover her tracks."

Once again silenced returned between the two on the line for a moment as Ozpin explained that. He guessed that Mr. Schnee was just in disbelief, but a sigh could be heard from the other end. "I see, I'll do my part and I'll make sure that justice is served, even if she is my daughter."

"Thank you for understanding. Please let me know if anything comes up." But as Ozpin finished that line, the call ended.

Reaching for the PA microphone, Ozpin asked for the following, "Will the rest of team RWBY, JNPR, CRDL and CFVY please report to the headmaster's office." With that he waited for the teams to arrive.

**_Elsewhere…_**

Weiss pulled out her scroll and dialled her father's number and almost instantly it picked up, but this time it was her dad directly. "Daddy…? Daddy, look I'm in trouble… can you come pick me up so I can come home?"

"Of course, I'll send a private Bullhead to come pick you up. Where do you wish to be picked up?"

Weiss thought about it for a moment. The docks were close by and it would only be a twenty minute walk. "Come pick me up at the docks at Vale, I'll be there with… someone special."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

**_Back in Ozpin's office_**

Waiting at his desk, Ozpin waited for the students to arrive, but then out of nowhere his scroll started to ring. Unknown number, odd he thought, but he picked up anyway. "Hello?"

"They're both hoping to meet me at the docks in Vale, the meeting will be at 9AM, make sure you're there, I'll send you the coordinates." with that the call is dropped and a message popped up on Ozpin's scroll revealing a set of coordinates.

"Good evening students, some of you may be wondering why I would pull you all out of bed at this time of night. Now, I apologize, but this is an urgent matter that needs to be resolved. Now, I'm sure some of you have heard rumours of murders going on here at Beacon. I'm assigning you all tasks to apprehend this murderer." As Ozpin announced that, chatter started to grow between the teams.

"Now, if there's anyone who wishes to not take part in this, please stand and leave." No one stood and backed out, "Good. Our target is Weiss Schnee. She is hoping to board a Bullhead to Atlas to where she thinks that she'll be safe, but she is traveling with Ruby Rose. Now, the target is Weiss Schnee, but if Ruby gives any of you trouble then it is your duty to apprehend her as well."

Ozpin pointed to a mapped area at what looks to be the docks. "This is where we'll be hiding until Weiss and Ruby show up, but when they do it is your job to hit them hard and do so effectively. We want no fatalities here, so you all know your role; I want both her and Ruby in custody by noon. Are there any questions?"

The teams were all silent.

"Good, then you all have your part to do tomorrow. Good night."

**_Blake's POV_**

Blake felt as if she had her chance to finally get back at Weiss for what she had done. She had murdered one of her friends in cold blood and the heiress deserved the same, even if it casted a bad name amongst her, Blake didn't care.

She'll get her revenge and she'll make sure that Weiss suffered for her past actions and no one would stand in their way, not even Yang or Ruby. This was for her friends Amber and Ivy.

_'My friend's blood has been spilt and I demand your blood be spilt as well. See you soon, Weiss.'_

* * *

**Author Notes and Credits:** Alrighty, here's some quick Q/A some of you may be wondering why did I put Bullhead instead of airship? Well the reason to that is the planes that are like cargo planes in RWBY are called Bullheads. (Romans getaway plane.)

Also Yes, Weiss is going to walk into an ambush what setup with the help of her father. Also this isn't the end of this story yet, there are more chapters to be released and well, I hope you all stick around till then.

**But as always, thank you all for following me this far into the story and I hope to see you all in the future. Don't forget to fav, follow and review if you have any feedback what so ever! Yes, I do read my reviews and some of them do make my day.**

**~ LazyKatze**


	12. Act XII - Checkmate

**RWBY: Whispers**

* * *

**Notes and Disclaimers:** Alrighty, i'm back and heres a continuation of the story. I also got several things to explain to you guys, one is that i will be taking a small break from whispers a bit till i can think of Chapter II, to this story. Yes, this is the end of Chapter I and there will be some delays in chapter production but thats because I need to plan the second part of this story and i can't thank **LazyKatze **enough for beta'ing for me but if she's reading this then thank you so much for your help!

Well, like i said. I will be taking a small break from Whispers so i hope you all are happy with the conclusion to chapter one, but stick around for chapter two and as always people, enjoy the chapter. ~ PS i know not all people will be happy with the conclusion to this chapter.

* * *

**Act XII – Checkmate…**

Weiss woke up the next morning feeling refreshed from her late night sleep. It was six AM and both Ruby and Weiss would have to leave in a few hours. Well that was what Weiss hoped. What was really going to happen was that there would be an ambush waiting for both of them.

Looking in the mirror and sighing to herself, Weiss undressed and entered the shower; it began cold but Weiss' body soon adjusted to it. Outside, however, Ruby was still asleep and sound. She had been asleep for about nine hours now and soon she would awake from her slumber.

As Weiss showered on, she felt a weird gut feeling that today was probably not going to go to plan. But, she had to try this was her best option, but if it failed then she would have no idea what to do.

Thinking back to the conversation in the forest, she wondered to herself, what if this was her last day with Ruby? What if this was her time to say goodbye? She didn't want to say her farewells. But, right now Weiss felt as if the world was against her.

'_What if this is the last day I'm with Ruby… what if something happens between us? I'm scared of love… scared of the pain and suffering it brings, but I love Ruby with all my heart and soul. I want to spend today with her, these few hours before we go together… but it would be her choice._'

Stepping outside the shower and out into the cold, Weiss once again looked at herself in the mirror. She looked at all the scars that ran down her body and followed them end to end, one at a time. That was till the door slowly opened, revealing a sleepy Ruby.

Standing there in shock, Ruby only stared at Weiss' naked body, slowly checking every detail out. Well, that was till Weiss wrapped a towel around herself. "Ah! I'm so sorry Weiss! I had no idea you were in here!"

Weiss only stared into Ruby's eyes with a slight blush on her cheeks. "It's okay Ruby… just knock next time…" The white haired girl softly advised.

Ruby took notice in how Weiss was acting; she seemed more worried about something. Well, a feeling inside Ruby told her that Weiss was acting slightly off. "Weiss, is something wrong?" Ruby asked, hoping to know what was troubling her.

Weiss stood there still for a moment as she neared the door; there was one thing that was bothering her. What if this was her last day with the dunce? "Ruby, what if this is the last day we're together? I know I can't keep running forever and I'm scared Ruby, I really am. I'm scared of losing you most of all." Weiss sighed.

Ruby stepped in closer behind Weiss and wrapped her arms around her waist. "No, we'll be together by the end of the day, I promise Weiss," Ruby assured as she kissed Weiss on the back of her cold neck.

"Is that a promise you can keep?" Weiss asked.

Ruby only whispered, "Of course it's something I can keep." With that Weiss turned around and pushed Ruby against the wall and locked her in a passionate kiss. She also let the towel drop to the ground.

"Ruby, if you do not wish to do this, then it's okay. But I want to be whole with you and I also love you with all my heart, that's something I can promise you," Weiss quietly promised as she broke out of the kiss for a breath.

"It's just that I'm not sure what to do… but I love you too, Weiss…" Ruby whispered back, smiling.

Weiss smiled for a brief moment. "Then do what you know, don't be scared… it's just me and you in a small room," Weiss purred as she felt Ruby's warm and small hands on her body.

"Okay…"

**_Elsewhere…_**

Blake walked down the street early in the morning, this was the day where she would get to avenge her fallen friend. So walking alongside Yang, she walked and waited for the rest of the students to get to the place where they'd be meeting.

Entering the docks of Vale, Blake noticed that a private Schnee plane was alone and ready for vertical takeoff, but Blake knew the plan, this was a setup but now was the waiting game. "How long do you think till they arrive?" Blake asked.

"I think Weiss is supposed to be here by nine AM and the rest of the students should get here at seven or eight," Yang recalled.

Yang noticed that Blake was also fairly tensed about this whole mission and of course her partner didn't want Weiss to die because of a vendetta Blake held with her for killing one of her best friends. Weiss needed to return alive and not in a body bag.

"Blake, I know how you feel."

Blake knew where this conversation would lead. "Bullshit, at least your sister is still alive. My best friend is dead because of Weiss," Blake snapped.

Yang sighed. She hated arguing with Blake and she knew that Blake had her reasons but two wrongs didn't make a right. "You don't need to prove anything by killing Weiss. I know you want to, but our job is to apprehend her alive."

"She deserves the same, Yang, she murdered in cold blood and she even enjoyed it. People like her deserve to die for their sins."

"Do you say the same for Adam? You two were close and he killed for what he believes in. Weiss is not so different, but she killed because she needed someone that loved her." Yang knew that would hit a spot on her.

"It's not the same. Adam didn't kill because he enjoyed it and he made their deaths quick and as humane as possible. Don't compare that psychopath with my former partner Yang."

"Just think about it though, Weiss has lost people due to the White Fang so it would give her an understandable reason to why she's scarred. Plus don't forget what happened to her grandmother. Two wrongs don't make a right, Blake."

Blake's eyes only narrowed at Yang, she hated it when Yang was trying to tell her different. "Yang, I know what you're trying to say. I'm just saying, I won't let Weiss stand if I'm going against her, it's either you get to her first or she dies by my blade."

Yang once again took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She guessed she'd have to do the right thing. "Alright Blake, just don't get yourself killed and just think about what I told you."

**_Weiss and Ruby_**

After the two girls had their shower together, they both exited clothed and dry. Weiss and Ruby's hair may have been still a little damp, but it would dry soon.

Packing their weapons into their holsters and their belongings into their appropriate bags, the two girls packed with haste and had small talk while doing so.

"Ruby, if something does happen though, remember I'll forever love you," Weiss admitted.

"Yeah, don't worry, Weiss. Nothing will happen. We'll go to Atlas and live our lives happily and forget this ever happened."

That only made Weiss feel worse. She knew that Ruby was giving up a lot for her and she both loved it and hated it at the same time. Yang and Weiss had grown on each other throughout the years they've been at beacon but Ruby and Yang were sisters. "Ruby… please, if you don't want to go with me, you don't have to… I just don't want you to throw away everything you know for me…"

"It's okay Weiss; it's my choice to go with you."

"Alright…" With that in mind, Weiss continued to pack away till she was done and both Ruby and her were ready to head out.

The walk was a far walk, so the two girls talked their way as they neared their destination. But that's when Weiss felt a weird instinct in her gut telling her that this was all a trap and they were walking right into it. But Weiss didn't think about it too much, so the girls continued till they were at the docks where Weiss saw the plane docked and ready for vertical take-off.

The girls hurried till they could see who was stepping out of the plane. It was both Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch. Loud thuds could be heard from all around Weiss as she looked around her seeing students drop in from nowhere.

"Weiss Schnee, surrender at once! You are surrounded, drop your weapons and put your hands into the air!" a police officer ordered.

Weiss and Ruby looked at each other for a moment. This was possibly their last time being together and this wasn't how they wanted to go out. Instantly Ruby picked Weiss up bridal style and sped to the closest place, which happened to be an empty warehouse.

"Weiss, I don't know what to do, they'll be here at any moment and… I don't want you to get hurt…" Ruby cried as she plopped her girlfriend back down on her feet.

"I don't know what to do either Ruby, but promise me that you'll see me again if I am captured."

Ruby nodded and whispered, "I promise."

With that the two girls prepared themselves for a fight and almost instantly Weiss was met with a black figure.

Raising her rapier in defence, Weiss blocked the incoming strike from her foe, but then the amber eyes opened up and revealed an angry team mate. Lost in a flurry of attacks, Blake was on the offensive and Weiss went on the defence, the two went at it till Weiss learned of openings in Blake's attacks.

Manipulating one of the openings that Blake left, Weiss pummelled Blake straight in the gut and then kicked her in the side of the head, hoping that that would down her. Unfortunately that only added to Blake's rage. Feeling a cut on her left arm Weiss recoiled back and got into a more defensive position.

Blake charged forward, leaving copies of her everywhere she went, this confused Weiss as she didn't know which was the real one. "You killed my friend!" Weiss felt her aura take an incoming attack from Blake's sword, "And you tried killing another!" as Blake said that, Weiss felt a sharp pain originate from her stomach. "Thats for Ivy you fiend."

With that said, Blake removed her sword from Weiss' stomach and watched the white haired girl as she held her stomach wound. Stumbling back and falling onto her side, Weiss' vision turned on its side as she saw the red figure rush to her side. "No, no, no! Weiss… no… please, no…!" Ruby's eyes were filled with tears.

"Ruby… I… I'm sorry…" Weiss weakly said.

"Please, don't die on me! I need you Weiss… Weiss… please don't leave me! I need you here with me…" Ruby cried.

"I'll… see you again… Ruby…" With that Weiss' head dropped to the hard concrete floor and she laid there next to motionless.

"Promise me! Promise me, damn it!" Ruby cried out with even more tears.

Weiss laid there as her vision funnelled into a total blackness. She felt her weapon being relieved from her and she watched the red figure get pulled away by a yellow haired girl. That's also when everything went to black.

Taking Myrtenaster off Weiss and kissing her on the forehead softly, Ruby continued to cry to herself as she sat there holding the lifeless body of her lover. Soon Yang helped Ruby up and pulled her into a tight hug. "Yang… why… she needed help… that's all she needed… she needed me…"

"I know… I'm sorry Ruby, but this is how it had to be… Blake only acted out of self-defence and I'm sorry Ruby…" Ruby at this point was broken and saddened, she had her girlfriend's sword with her and she carried it close to her as she walked away with her sister.

Blake remained behind, looking at Weiss' fallen body, feeling strangely sad from this outcome. Yang was right, it didn't take two wrongs to make a right and Weiss was her friend, but now Ivy could rest in peace knowing that justice was served.

_'It's not over… Weiss wake up… wake up…'_

* * *

**Author Notes and Credits:**

Alright, that concludes this chapter and well i know people will not be too happy with the ending to this story but c'mon we all saw it coming. Plus this story is inspired by Blood Rose and if you haven't read it yet then i'd highly recommend you all check it out, oh and Cat's Layers of Ice too, both great stories and both a pleasure to read.

**Important Notes:**

**- Taking a break from Chapter production.  
- Planning the next chapters.  
- Rethinking Ideas and thinking of plots to follow.  
- Correcting past chapters and rereading through them all with Beta assistance.  
- Also… Longer chapters from now on but expect longer delays between chapters.**

**Alright, well thats it for now. I hope you all enjoyed reading along and remember, this isn't the end of Weiss yet. Theres plenty of Schnee the ripper in the future but for now i'm going to take a break. I've been daily updating for a while and it's really been a long run. But i'd highly appreciate feedback and i'd like to hear your guys opinions on the future of this story, and yes i will be taking them into future consideration so if any of you have a wild idea with Weiss and Ruby, please feel free to either review or PM me it privately.**

**As always have a nice day and remember to review, fav and follow if your new! Thanks for hearing me out with this stupidly long Notes. ~ Xenika**

**Credits:  
****~ LazyKatze**


	13. Chapter Two: Act I - White Rose I

**RWBY: Whispers**

* * *

**Notes and Disclaimers:** Hello people, I know it has been a long time but here's a small update. It's the only chapter that I actually know is finalized so i hope you guys don't mind the long wait between chapters both me and my Beta are busy with school or work. But here we are at chapter two of Whispers, how my chapter naming scheme work is that every **"chapter"** the **"Acts"** will always reset back to **I (1)** but i hope this part isn't as confusing or filled with spelling errors. xD

Also a huge thanks to **LazyKatze** for her unbelievable editing skills, she is like the best beta I could ever ask for. If any of you are reading this you should also check her fanfiction page out, shes the one who wrote **Layers of Ice** which is one or maybe the best white rose AU ever! xD

* * *

**Chapter Two: Act I - White Rose Part I**

The months that went past after Weiss' death were the hardest thing Ruby had to deal with ever since the passing of her own mother. All charges towards Ruby for aiding a murderer were dropped due to her young nature. Ruby's emotions were only clouded with anger, regret, and most of all loneliness. She missed the snow haired angel so much, but now she was gone.

Weiss was Ruby's first love and as love shines for the first time, it also leaves a scar that will only heal with the ages. However, this scar was different than most. Her love had been taken away from her by the person who she thought was a friend, but the redhead hated everyone now. She preferred to be alone and she absolutely despised Blake for her actions.

Blake, however also had nightmares about what had happened. She had been mostly silent and one time she tried talking to Ruby, but that nearly earned her a pencil in the eye. The little girl was filled with extreme rage towards her, all because she killed Weiss. Actually, murdered would have been the more correct term.

Yang, well she was trying to be there for everyone. She knew that Ruby was going through an extremely tough time in her life and tried tiresomely to cheer the little girl up, but no matter what she did, the once cheerful girl always forced her out and cried in solitude. Both Blake and Ruby were going through one of the toughest moments of their lives and there was only so much Yang could do.

Team JNPR knew about the situation going on in team RWBY, but like all teams they had their own issues to resolve. They wished that they could help, but Ruby and Blake only shutted them out whenever they tried making small talk.

Team RWBY was in a mess right now, Blake could hardly concentrate in class and she was nearly always tired. Ruby was no different, the hooded girl always carried Weiss' weapon around with her no matter where she went. She even took fencing and casting classes to improve her skill with it, so now Ruby was both a scythe wielder and a dust caster.

With Weiss gone, Ruby felt as if she was nothing, only memories could make the young girl happy. When Ruby was with Weiss, she felt as if it was enough and at that point the scarred rose didn't care what she did, she would even break the law if it meant being with Weiss. Love stories aside, Ruby's dedication with Myrtenaster surprisingly paid off quickly. It was more simplistic than first thought, but she only used the rapier because it reminded her of Weiss.

Sitting atop her bed one night, she wondered to herself, what if Weiss was alive? Did they ever find her body, if not where was it? if Weiss was alive somewhere out there, it gave Ruby hope that she'd one day see the snow haired girl once again. Sighing to herself and taking out Myrtenaster, the redhead started to clean off the weapon from the day's lesson.

Polishing the finely crafted rapier always made Ruby sad, feeling the blade in her hands and using it in combat felt so different from her scythe. Every strike was filled with rage and anger. Rage towards the one who killed her lover, rage towards Blake, but Ruby would never hurt her as she wasn't dropping down to her level. Breaking the silence with small talk, Yang called out for the sister's attention.

"Ruby, how are you feeling?" Yang asked as she laid there atop her bed reading a magazine.

Ruby continued to oil the sword before she replied, "I'm feeling angry, sad, and tired."

Yang sighed and closed the booklet. She gave Ruby a sorry look, but the younger girl didn't feel any pity, she only felt emptiness. "You know sis, you can't keep doing this to yourself. Blake only—" before Yang could finish Ruby did so for her.

"Murdered her, I know." Ruby calmly continued to polish the blade, but Yang could see the rage within her sister. She only stared death upon Blake.

"You don't know that… it was either her or Weiss, it just happens to be that it was Blake, but I know she was wrong with her actions. Please sis, you have to forgive her for what she did…" As soon as Yang said that, she watched as the redhead switched her death glare upon her.

Cycling the rapier and making a little click sound followed by red dust illuminating its blade, Ruby only stared at Yang for what she said. "I won't forgive that murderer for what she's done. She killed my lover without any warning. She struck out of nowhere and Weiss only defended herself. I watched her as she butchered Weiss. I simply do not care for her anymore." With that she took the glow off the blade and continued to maintain it.

Yang looked at her little sister one more time before she went back to reading her magazine. Ruby still looked pretty worn out and tired, but then again, when Ruby slept she always had nightmares and the same was with Blake. They both had nightmares of the snow haired girl, but Ruby's were always the worst. She'd wind up crying at night most of the time because she couldn't see the snow angel.

"Whatever you say, sis…"

Yang was about to open up her magazine again, till Ruby called her name. "Yang, did they ever find her?" Ruby asked.

That's also one thing that boggled Yang: What happened to Weiss' body? The school said when they arrived at the building there was only a small blood puddle. "I don't think so… but if they do have it, then they're keeping it secret for whatever reason."

That gave Ruby hope, knowing that Weiss' body was never discovered told her that she may have escaped, but again, that was somewhat impossible. She was there when Yang dragged Ruby away, so how would have she gotten away from all this? The rose didn't really know, but she kept on believing that Weiss was somewhere out there. "Alright."

Yang knew what was going through Ruby's mind. She wanted to go looking for Weiss, but all she would find would be an empty warehouse. "Ruby, I know what you're thinking and—"

"Remember what you told me back when we were kids? Remember that time you put me in a back of a wagon so you could go find mom? Well I'm finding Weiss, so save your breath." Ruby brought up a fair point. It was true and Yang knew that Ruby loved Weiss with all her heart and she hoped her return would be soon.

Yang once again sighed, "Alright, whatever you say. Just don't get yourself hurt." With that the conversation ended and Yang tried getting some sleep.

**_Elsewhere…_**

Blake thought about what had happened and she was upset at herself for it. Weiss shouldn't have died, but because of her rage, she ended up killing the heiress in cold blood in front of Ruby. Now she was hated to hell by both Ruby and herself for what she did.

On her way towards the dorm room late at night, she saw a girl in a white hoodie walk passed her and felt a note hit her hands. Turning around to see who that girl was, no one was there… but there was a letter on the floor with the Schnee logo on it.

Picking it off the ground and slowly opening it, the faunus began browse the contents and it read as followed, '_Your actions have consequences…_' This sent chills down Blake's spine as she felt as if she wasn't alone anymore; someone was stalking her in these halls.

Walking slowly and cautiously down the passageway, Blake looked around, but then she felt a sting followed by metal inside her originate from her lower back. "Surprise…" a feminine voice whispered.

Blake could smell her; a scent like the winter's flowers. Tilting her view over to whoever was behind her, she saw the scar on the snow angel's left eye. "Did you miss me…?"

"Ah-h… H-how…?" Blake gasped in pain; she was completely taken off guard, so her aura wasn't up.

Pulling the knife out slowly, Weiss then threw Blake onto the ground with all her strength and mounted the body while stabbing her in the stomach. "How am I not dead…? Well… stomach wounds aren't particularly the best ways of killing someone… but they do hurt, don't they…?" Weiss twisted her knife in Blake's stomach as she continued to torment the cat girl.

Blake's eyes began tearing up due to the severe pain. She couldn't do much but suffer in agony as Weiss drove the knife in deeper. "Ah-h! Stop… fucking stop… Ahhh!… please…" Blake tried grabbing the knife out of the heiress' hand, but as soon as she tried Weiss removed weapon and slashed her clean in the arm. She then followed up by getting up off her and stomping on both of Blake's arms till they broke. Blake screamed.

"Nice try, but I don't want you to die now… I like it… slow and fun… it's like sex, it's always painful at the start, but you learn to enjoy it." With that Weiss put away her knife and continued to rip out Blake's intestines while she was still alive and watching.

Blake wanted this to stop; the pain was unbearable. Her body was about to shut down, but then Weiss hit her with something… a needle of some kind. "What the fuck…?" Blake gasped.

"Don't want you passing out on me, now do I?" With that she began digging her nails into the helpless girl's chest. Everything looked so neatly organised and of course tasty, too. "So… why don't you, hmm… have a little taste of yourself?" Blake's vision started to pulse into a blurred mess, this pain was so great that she had stopped screaming. She had no breath to scream anymore.

She felt something get ripped out of her and all of the sudden she was being forced fed. She felt the flesh as it was ripped from her body and placed into her mouth and all she could hear was the crazed laughter of the snow angel as she made herself one with Blake's body.

Finally, the pain was no more and her vision was now in total darkness. But, she heard Weiss' echoing voice in her own mind. _"You murdered me…"_, followed by the whisperings of Ruby's voice.

_"You ripped out my heart and replaced all the happiness I've ever known with anger! Anger I have towards you!"_

* * *

**Author Notes and Credits: **Alrighty i hope you all enjoyed the chapter, the next part will be out soon. Well... as soon as i can spell check it and what not, but i do hope its not a while wait but ill try be quick on updates but there's really no promises. I'm actually trying to figure out which direction Whispers should take, maybe you guys can help me in the review section by suggesting paths I can take. Ugh college and work are so much of a hassle but i try to write as much as i can... ._. i just hope its enough for you guys to enjoy Dx I love you guys x.x

**LazyKatze - White Rose all the way! xD**

**Well, maybe in a few chapters, remember to leave your feedback, fav, follow and if you have any suggestions or questions, please feel free to either leave it as a review or PM me. Also thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, it means a great deal to me and I hope you all are enjoying this story so far as much as I have. ~ Xenika**


	14. Act II - White Rose II

**RWBY: Whispers**

* * *

**Notes and Disclaimers:** Hello people, I'm back with part II of the white Rose chapter, this part may confuse a few of you who just skipped past the last Act so go back and read. But anyhow's im still not sure where i want to go with this story, i'm kinda in um... debate with my head if i want to take this route or should i adapt a route from a suggestion so if you can, help me by suggesting what you guys would like to see in the future, because i'm kinda stuck at the moment.

Also a huge thanks to **LazyKatze** for her unbelievable editing skills, she is like the best beta I could ever ask for. If any of you are reading this you should also check her fanfiction page out, shes the one who wrote **Layers of Ice** which is one or maybe the best white rose AU ever! xD

* * *

**Chapter Two: Act II - White Rose Part II**

Yang laid there about to doze off asleep till out of nowhere she heard her partner scream wide awake as if a murderer had entered the room. _'Another nightmare,'_ Yang guessed.

"AHHH!" Blake cried as she began tear up in her own pillow, she felt as if she was a murderer right now.

"Blake, are you alright? You scared the shit out of me…" Yang asked. Ruby was awake, too, but she didn't care about Blake.

"It's nothing… just… give me a minute…" With that, Blake rushed off into the bathroom and began washing her face off. As she looked into the mirror she saw the heiress behind her and she whispered, '_Your actions have consequences…_' while smiling wickedly.

"Fuck off…" Blake snapped as she continued to wash her face. This was normal of Blake, she often saw things that weren't really there, but they were a reality of her own imagination.

'_Blake, I'll see you again… I promise and I'll make sure I rip you to shreds. That's a promise I can keep.' _Weiss' figure in the mirror said, _'Your actions have consequences…_'

Deciding to leave the bathroom, Blake quickly dried her face off with a towel and returned to her bed side. "I see her everywhere I go. I see her in every dream and every window I look into… what the fuck…"

"See who?" Yang asked, but she honestly already knew the answer.

"I see Weiss! You know that psycho who murdered people? That Weiss!" Of course the words hit a spot on Ruby, as she hated hearing her girlfriend get trash talked.

"Shut the fuck up, you have no idea why she did it and you killed her in cold blood, so fuck you!" Ruby snapped.

Blake only gave Ruby a toxic look. "Oh really? All I know is that your fucking girlfriend murdered people and raped them for no fucking reason! So you know, fuck you for telling me that I bloody killed her in cold blood when she did the same!" Blake shouted back. This was getting heated quickly as Ruby was armed with a rapier and Blake had nothing to defend herself.

"Oh yeah? Well I bet she killed animals like you because she wanted to rid the fucking world of trash such as yourself!" Ruby growled as she hopped down from her bed with Myrtenaster out.

"ENOUGH!" Yang roared, putting a stop to their name calling. "You both need to get a bloody grip on yourselves. I've been trying to help you both and this is what you do? Shame on you both. You think I like it, knowing my team is falling apart? What the hell are you guys doing about it? I've been trying to be there for both of you and yet you all just argue away like kids. You're both fucking pathetic if you tell me, and you know what? I've had enough of this bullshit. If you need me I'll be at the club." With that Yang put on a jacket and stormed out of the dorm with her keys to her bike.

Ruby only rolled her eyes. She had enough of this as well, but Blake started it and Ruby wanted to get the last laugh even though she hated arguing, "If she wants me, tell Yang I'll be by the docks." That said, Ruby quickly put on her cloak and headed for the locker room.

Once Ruby reached her destination, she quickly changed into her combat outfit and holstered both Myrtenaster and Crescent Rose. She wanted to go see her fallen girlfriend and well, she needed to get away from Beacon a bit.

Lurking in the shadows was a lone figure. They watched as Ruby left and followed after.

**_Later on the night_**

Soon Ruby reached the docks of Vale. The area was mostly void of life and the old warehouse which was empty was still there. Ruby entered the building slowly, and sure enough the blood was even there, but it had dried up over the months and it only gave Ruby memories of the snow haired girl.

As Ruby was thinking of Weiss, she heard someone. "Hello… Are you supposed to be here?" a feminine voice asked which sounded like Weiss.

Turning around, she saw a girl dressed up like Weiss, and… wait a second, it was Weiss! Ruby must have been seeing things again… "Weiss…?"

The girl only continued to look at Ruby as she didn't know her. "What…? No, I'm not—ack!"

Convinced that she was Weiss Ruby merely. Teleported in front of the girl and trapped her in a killer hug. "Oh my dust, it is actually you Weiss!" Happiness returned to Ruby's heart as she choked the girl in her hug.

"What!? What are you doing you dunce! Get off me!" Ruby was finally pushed off by the resisting girl who happened to look like Weiss, sound like her, and even talk like her. The woman had the scar and even dressed up the same way.

"Oh sorry! Wait, Weiss, do you remember who I am?"

"If you didn't tackle me I would of told you that my name isn't Weiss!" The girl snapped, but then noticed the sword holstered on Ruby's belt. "And how did you get that weapon?" she asked.

"But, you look like Weiss and you sound like her, you smell like her, hell you even talk like her! What do you mean you're not Weiss?" Ruby raised an eyebrow at the girl; she was acting as if she never knew Ruby.

"Because Weiss is dead. I'm her sister, Winter."

"Sister!? But how… what… huh!?" Ruby was lost in a cloud of emotions; Weiss never told her that she had a sister, but just to find out that Weiss was actually really dead.

"You really are dense aren't you? I'm her twin sister! Now answer me, how did you get that sword?!"

Ruby pulled out Myrtenaster, but she wasn't going to give it up. If frosty here wanted it then she would have to take it by force. "This? Oh it used to belong to my girlfriend. I just keep it because it's good luck and Weiss would have wanted me to have it."

"Hm, alright then, I guess that's fair enough. My sister told me that she liked this girl, I'm guessing you're Ruby?"

"Yeah. Wait, if you're her sister, then what are you doing here? I thought you would be in Atlas or something."

Winter only sighed. "Well, if you must know, I wish to find out who killed my sister. She didn't deserve to die even if she did terrible things."

So this girl was here to find out who murdered Weiss. Well Ruby knew the answer behind that, but before she could tell Winter, she had to know her a little better. "Well, I know who killed her. But, we need to talk before I can tell you."

Winter only glared at Ruby. She wanted to get to the end of this investigation and go home. "Just tell me who it is… It's late and I want to go home, so do me a favour and tell me."

"I could, but I know a place what is open at this time of night, so let's talk there?"

Winter only grunted and sighed. "Fine, fine, whatever suits your stupid needs, just tell me who murdered my sister and be done with it."

With that the two walked on out of the warehouse as a figure stood by in the shadows and watched. The character paid most its attention upon Ruby but then it turned its gaze upon Winter.

* * *

**Author Notes and Credits: **Alrighty i hope you all enjoyed the chapter, the next part will be out soon. Well... as soon as i can spell check it and what not, but i do hope its not a while wait but ill try be quick on updates but there's really no promises. I'm actually trying to figure out which direction Whispers should take, maybe you guys can help me in the review section by suggesting paths I can take. Ugh college and work are so much of a hassle but i try to write as much as i can... ._. i just hope its enough for you guys to enjoy Dx I love you guys x.x

**LazyKatze - White Rose all the way! xD**

**Well, maybe in a few chapters, remember to leave your feedback, fav, follow and if you have any suggestions or questions, please feel free to either leave it as a review or PM me. Also thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, it means a great deal to me and I hope you all are enjoying this story so far as much as I have. ~ Xenika**


	15. Act III - Snowfall Part I

**RWBY: Whispers**

* * *

**Notes and Disclaimers:** Oh my has it been a long time... i know i'm sorry it took me for ever to release an update but i got work you know! Anyways, i'm sorry I've been recently inactive, it's due to work and the current events in my life at the moment. Earlier this week i broke up with my partner and well I've been feeling down ever since so i hope you guys understand my reasons. But yeah this story has been something in my head for a while, i guess i'll be nice and release another update. I know it's not that much but it's still something worth reading at least, plus i do have a few things planned ahead... so i guess stay tuned to see what happens next.

* * *

**Act II: Snowfall… Part I**

Yang sat there on the barstool livid, she was mostly angry at the two girls because they could not get over the fact that things happen. Yang had tried so much to help them both but it only ends with fights, arguments and pity name calling.

Truth was Yang was sick of it all. She was tired of what her team had become; they don't even work as a team most of the time anymore. Yang remembered Ruby purposely holding back as Blake was nearly over run by Grimm and what made her even sicker was that Ruby even smiled as she did so. As always Yang ended up saving the ravened haired girl from her fate as she always did, but it ended up with a fight between the two girls once again.

Sighing in exhaustion, Yang asked for a drink before returning to her thoughts, "I'd like a lemonade please, no ice." Yang asked and near instantly she was met with a raised eyebrow but the mixer complied by sliding a glass of lemonade her way.

_'I can't get a night sleep without those two being at each other's throats, I get that they're going through a hard time but so am I! Weiss was my friend and we were close, but I have to be there for my sister and Blake… Ugh, I hate being me sometime.'_

Yang sipped the glass; she didn't want any alcoholic beverages tonight because she knew better than getting shit faced, she had to be there for both Blake and Ruby if she liked it or not. But to her, it wasn't really fair. Yang had next to no time to mourn the passing of her friend and she missed Weiss dearly, even if she did terrible things.

Now it all sucked, it all really did but Yang had to stay strong and set an example for her team. She just hoped that this issue would be resolved soon rather than later. So getting up quickly and leaving some lien to pay for the drink, Yang exited the bar and left for beacon.

**_The docks…_**

Winter and Ruby talked for what seemed to be hours, they actually got along fairly well. Even if frosty was somewhat anti-social she actually found herself liking the redhead. They actually ended up settling upon dinner and right now both girls were just talking about themselves and how much they missed Weiss.

"Yeah, so how me and Weiss started dating was that well, wait… I mean Weiss and I, my bad… but I had a crush on her for like months and then one day I kissed her. It just happened like that, I mean like I had no idea what was going through me but I just did it! Like, I didn't care… I don't know, but that's when our relationship took off."

Winter only listened to the younger girl as she drunk her tea, interesting love story to say the least. "Interesting, I'd never thought my sister would be into girls. But I'm more surprised that she picked you out of them all. Not saying you're not worthy of her or anything, but she can be quiet picky when it comes to love."

Ruby guessed she was right, like she did have a tough childhood and well; Neptune probably took a toll on her. "Yeah, she talked about this guy called Neptune, I don't know much about him but apparently he broke her heart for a Faunus girl." Ruby remarked.

"Ah yes, Neptune. I never liked him; he looked like the type of guy who would only want to sleep with you and then leave you the next day, a pity my sister had to deal with him." It wasn't hard to guess that Winter didn't like Neptune, "And believe it or not, he tried hitting on me one time while he was with my sister."

That shifted Ruby's opinion on Neptune, he sounded like the type of guy who she hated. He sounded like one of those pretty boy flirters whom will only want you to sleep with you and it disgusted Ruby. "Ew… what a jerk."

"That's something you and I could agree on. But getting back to the main point, what do you know about my sister's murder? You said that you would tell me who did it, so may I know?" Winter asked, don't get her wrong, she enjoyed this evening with Ruby but she still wanted to find out who did this and bring them to justice.

Ruby's mind froze for a moment, she felt guilty about betraying Blake like this. Even if Ruby was mad at Blake, she was not willing to stoop down to her level and betray her like that. It wasn't like Ruby to do such a thing, so she decided against telling Winter an accurate description of her.

"Well… I know that she was a faunus and that she moved really fast but I'm quite sure it's one of the few faunus at beacon who killed her. I just can't quite remember the name of who killed her that's all, I think it was um… Aqua, or something?" Ruby tried her best to lie and to her surprise Winter actually bought it… sort of.

"Aqua…? Hm, well if you say so… I guess I have to believe you. But if you have anything else that can help me with my investigation I'd highly appreciate it… this is kind of less than I was hoping for to be frank." Winter's voice was filled with disappointment but she looked determine to find whoever did this.

"I'm sorry, it's all I know, but I'll give you a call when I know something! Like maybe her name but I definitely know that she was a faunus and that she used single edged blades. Oh and that she was really quick too…" This was mostly a lie but Ruby was not letting herself fall to Blake's level because of this, she simply refused to do so.

"Well, know for sure that I will serve justice upon who ever murdered my sister, even if she did terrible things, two wrongs don't make a right." Winter sounded sure with her words, she wanted to bring Blake to justice for what she did but Ruby knew that both Blake and Weiss did things in their past, but what happened in the past stays in the past. That's what Ruby's mother told her at a very young age.

"Thanks, Winter was it?"

"That is correct. As you see, Weiss and I come from Atlas where it's always snowing and brisk, hence our names. But I'll contact you when I have to, but if you wish to contact me then I will send you a number that you may call. Now I do not wish to hold you up any longer then I have to, so farewell Ruby Rose." With that, Winter got up out of her chair and turned to leave.

"Okay see ya!"

Ruby left as soon as Winter did, she walked here on foot but Ruby was the fastest girl in the academy so she wouldn't need any types of transport. Ruby actually felt happier meeting Weiss' sister; it was her first steps in finding out if Weiss was out there somewhere alive.

**_Elsewhere_**

Somewhere in a dark alleyway a woman could be seen running from what seemed to be nothing but as she ran though the alleyway she saw a handful of pedestrians come into view. The woman tried opening her mouth to scream out for help but as she was about to a figure dropped in from nowhere and soccer punched the woman right in the throat.

Coughing could be heard but it was muffled by the sound of passing traffic, desperately she tried crawling her way out but even if she tried the figure would have surely had its way with her by now. So she raised her arms desperately trying to shield herself from the assailant.

"Just take my lien and leave…" she coughed, her throat still was swelled from what happened earlier however the figure just knelt down beside her and for the first time… her face came into the moon light.

"Okay, but first lets… play a game... hehe..." Weiss said with a sick smile across her face and that's when it all turned black.

* * *

**Author Notes and Credits:**

There's not much to say but i guess i can say thanks to **LazyKatze** for **Betaing** for me over these last few months, i mean i am busy and so is she so if you haven't seen her stories, show your support and go ahead and check them out. Shes the person who wrote Layers of Ice, its a White rose fluff but it's so well written, so go check it out if you haven't! Also its an order! ^_^

**LazyKatze**


	16. Act IV - Snowfall Part II

**RWBY: Whispers**

* * *

**Notes and Disclaimers: **Okay, this is actually one of the more longer chapters that i've written. I hope you all like a longer read than usual but i think this is a nice reward for being kinda lazy with updates, like a 3k+ chapter should be nice for them people who like to read in their sleep xD Anyways tell me what you guys think about the chapter via a review or something.

Anyways on a side note, this story is kinda getting to a more lighter atmosphere like before it was murder this murder that but now its actually more between Ruby and Blake's personal issue. Tell me what you guys think is gonna happen between them two, would Ruby forgive Blake for her actions or would Ruby go and seek Weiss out hoping that she is alive somewhere out there. Also sorry for any grammar issues, i try to make sure they're resolved before posting a chapter but i may skip over some by accident.

Anyways, enjoy the story and as always thank you for following me for this long, it has really been a ride and i actually may do a redux of the earlier chapters, such as making them much longer and well detailed so it doesn't feel so rushed. **Anyways tell me what you guys think, do you think i should spend more time writing new chapters or should i extend on my current chapters?**

* * *

**Act IV: Snowfall II**

"A Game…?" the woman asked, shaking under the fear that today would be her last day on Remnant.

Weiss smiled but she still had a consciousness so in her head she was arguing with herself. '_Weiss, you can do it! Have some fun once in a while… you know take off the edge that you seamlessly built up over these past months.'_ Weiss tried ignoring that thought, she only came here for some lien because right now she was quite hungry and a she hadn't eaten in over three days.

"Shut up, shut up!" Weiss placed her face in her palms and shook her head side to side as if she didn't want it to end like this.

'_Please? Pretty please? Com'on Weiss look at her, she's helpless and you like dominating don't you? Isn't that what you did with Ruby you dirty girl?' _her sickening voice could be heard laughing from within.

Refusing to let it go like this, Weiss knelt down by the woman and asked a simple yet impossible question. "What is loneliness?" Weiss asked.

The woman froze for a second when she realised that she was being spoken to. "Um…" was all she muttered before Weiss kicked her right in the head rendering her completely unconscious.

"Wrong."

Weiss dug though the woman's purse till she found a handful of cards, most of them were only wave by but she found what she was after. Tucking the lien into her pockets, Weiss dragged the unconscious woman next to a bin where hopefully no one would see her and dropped both her empty purse and left the scene.

Weiss didn't need more blood on her hands, she had already murdered two people without thinking and now she was trying to make things better. Walking into a convenience shop and into the light, Weiss pulled down the hoody that she was wearing revealing light red hair. Of course it was dyed but she was still on the run so less attention, the better.

The store sold everything ranging from quality weapons to food and clothing. Weiss needed a weapon so she could defend herself, also she needed a lot of dust. From what she had gotten from the woman earlier were enough for a good weapon and a several vials of dust.

"Would that be all?" the clerk asked, Weiss simply nodded in return. "Would be on wave by or cash?"

"Cash." Weiss took a moment to complete the transaction and when she had walked out of the store, she thought to herself where she wanted to stay for the night.

"I wonder if I should rent a hotel or something, I mean I do have a few thousand lien but I still really want to get back to Atlas… Ugh but I can't forget my rose… Ruby… I'm sorry but… things are better this way, you're not in the way of harm anymore."

Weiss smiled to herself as she thought of the memories she had with Ruby but she couldn't help but feel guilty about leaving her alone and Weiss knew that the redhead thought that she was dead but no doubt she would be looking.

'_I can't believe I left her like that. She's probably out there looking for me and all I'm doing is hiding being selfish but… this is for her good, if it's like this then there's no chance that she would be hurt… I do love her but she needs to forget… forget about the monster I am and just go…' _ Weiss sighed briefly.

'_Yeah I may as well go rent a hotel for the night, plus the bathe is much needed… ugh I feel like a uncivilized barbarian but I guess this is the road I choose when I murdered that girl without thinking… I'm so stupid.' _

With that in her mind, Weiss began making her way to a hotel that was close by, she didn't want to be seen in these torn rags any longer.

**_Beacon…_**

Yang entered the dorm room and hung her jacket up on the cloth hanger as she normally did. She looked around the moonlit room to only see two amber orbs looking directly at her.

"Yang… I'd like to apologise... I know you been trying to help and I'm probably not doing much to help you… but I wanted to say thank you for everything you did for me." Blake said as she took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Yang gave Blake a slight smile as she was still annoyed about it but Yang is always open to let it go. "It's alright Blake, I forgive you. But I'm just worried about our team, we're not allowed back on assignment in till you and Ruby work out what's going on between you two."

Ever since the Grimm incident with Blake, team RWBY had been suspended from team based assignments till their conflicts have been resolved. It annoyed Yang however because she wanted to become a huntress to slay those monsters but now she can't because of her team.

"I know, but I have a feeling that Ruby's not gonna forgive me just like that. You saw how she looks at me and you know damn well that she would even go to the length to leave me to die. So I don't know." That was the truth to Blake, Ruby hated her then the world at this point and right now Blake really couldn't do much, but it was her fault so she can't blame the little redhead.

"I know, but you did kill her girlfriend and Ruby hates losing people. It's what she's scared of when she's thinking of love, even as a kid she never really liked anyone innless she knew that they were worth it."

One thing crossed Blake's minds as she listened to that, she didn't just kill her, Blake murdered Weiss. "Yang, there's something that's been bothering me, I thought it was justice but…"

"But…?"

"But, I believe I murdered Weiss, I was angry and I wanted to bring justice amongst her but I ended up killing her instead. It's what I've been dreaming about too, she's always in my dreams torturing me, slowly murdering me and what not."

Impossible, Blake would of never murdered Weiss if she got the chance, Blake only wanted to stop her but then Weiss attacked so she had to defend herself… Well that's what Yang was told. "No, it was either you or her. You shouldn't say you're a murderer when you were only defending yourself."

"That's it! I attacked her first, without any warning she parried me and it looked like she wasn't even trying to hurt me. She only bruised me but she never tried killing me… Yang, I murdered her."

"See, you even admitted that you did murder her, so it wasn't in self-defence." Ruby said as she was standing by the door listening to the convocation the whole time.

Blake jumped in fright as she heard Ruby's voice, "Ruby please, I'm sorry!" Blake cried.

Ruby only gave the cat girl a neutral flat look, "don't be sorry to me, be sorry to the girl you murdered; murderer."

"Stop calling me that! I did what I had to do!" Blake snapped back, but Ruby wasn't taken back by it.

Rolling her eyes, Ruby hopped onto Weiss' old bed in which she claimed the same day Weiss passed on. "Yeah, sure what ever, you keep telling yourself that. But when you can finally accept the fact that you too are a murderer, don't talk to me."

Yang once again watched as the two girls went at it, but it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Normally Ruby would throw stuff at Blake for saying stuff like this and she had heard Blake apologise many times to Ruby but she only shot her looks and looked away in silence.

**_A few hours later…_**

Waking up the following morning Yang looked over to Weiss' bed, normally it would be empty but the blonde saw her sister still snugged up into a small ball. This was rare, normally Ruby would be up the earliest and Yang would wake up after her.

Ruby looked somewhat terrified but Yang could only imagine what she was thinking. Weiss had been a heavy hit on her and Yang knew that her sister was probably dreaming about her and in fact even Yang dreamed about the snow haired girl.

Hopping down from her bunk, Yang made her way over to her sister. Quickly checking the time as she did so, she noticed that it was four AM and not many students were up at this time, but Yang sat down by Ruby's side and began wiping the tears off her face with a piece of tissue as she laid there.

"Man things have been shit ever since Weiss died… Ruby is like beyond depressed and Blake is having nightmares of her all the time…" Yang said to herself, it was actually true and Yang sometimes wondered if they knew how she felt about Weiss.

Yang sighs and looks up at the pictures of her and Weiss; she didn't seem like the type of person who would kill without a reason. She seemed like a nice person once you got to know her but at times she seemed depressed and she always went to Yang if she had anything she wanted to talk about.

Things were simply terrible without her around, even if she did do terrible things.

**_Elsewhere…_**

Weiss opened her eyes and got up out of her bed, she felt fresher today because she showered and right now she didn't feel so sticky in some uncomfortable areas. But her hair still felt a little dry from the days without showering and the fast food wasn't helping either, but Weiss didn't have the choice, it was either eat or starve to next morning.

Quickly undressing and taking a towel off the bed left there by the hotel, Weiss entered the shower room once again. Back in beacon she would usually shower three times a day so this felt like heaven, not being able to shower often made Weiss feel disgusted about her hygienic needs.

"Ah… it's so warm… and it feels so good…" Weiss was moaning to the sensation of warm water hitting her small figure, however memories returned to Weiss' mind. Memories of Ruby and her doing indecent things together that night at that hotel filled Weiss' mind but Weiss sighed as she continued to wash herself clean.

**_Next morning…_**

All of team JNPR knew the situation on going in RWBY, in fact half the school knew about it and the sad thing was, JNPR literally had no idea what to do about it. They tried talking to the girls but that only earned them silence and every time they talk to them personally either they would ignore them or plain old avoid them.

Though as she was getting ready for her day ahead, Pyrrha heard a small knock come from the door. '_Must be Jaune and what not…_' Pyrrha thought as she walked over and opened it and surprisingly enough it actually wasn't Jaune, it was actually Yang. "Oh hello Yang, is there something you need?"

Yang sighed; breakfast was still going on and most the students were out gathering food to eat. "Yeah, do you mind talking for a bit?" Yang asked, honestly why she came here in the first place is because she needed someone to let off some steam to.

Giving the blonde girl a warm smile, Pyrrha opened up and gestured her in, "Sure, but it's just us two so I hope you don't mind. Oh and don't mind the mess, Nora and Jaune had a competition to see who was the better fighter with a pillow." Pyrrha explained, there were still feathers everywhere and she would have to clean them up later.

Yang made her way through the mess and sat herself on one of the beds, "No worries," Yang sighed briefly, "things have been difficult and I don't know what to do."

"So is that why you wanted to talk?" Pyrrha asked, she knew that Yang was probably the one who was trying to fix the mess that they were in.

Yang nodded, "Yeah… I have to be there for my sister and Blake, I care for both of them and they don't understand that this whole mess has really caused some stress on me. I'm more edgy and I sometimes have random outbursts, I just can't stand listening to those two as they argue away…"

Pyrrha sat down beside her and thought about what she could do. "Well, your put in a tough spot and I myself, personally don't know how you could manage though it. We sometimes hear some of the arguments and we're worried about you all. Jaune can't even talk to Ruby for more than a minute and whenever I talk to Blake, she would always give me silence."

"Yeah I get that too, Ruby's world seems turned upside down because of this. Before she was happy, cheerful and even loving towards me, but now she only gives me looks and is most of the time silent. It's the same with Blake." Yang explained.

"That's tough, what are you doing to try and fix it?" Pyrrha wondered.

"Well first of all, I'm being there for both Blake and Ruby so they don't kill each other and second of all I'm just trying to make sure they talk it out in a civilized manner. Most of the time Ruby would throw stuff at Blake and scream at her."

"That really doesn't leave much time for yourself now does it…?" But thinking back to Weiss, Pyrrha wondered how Yang coped with her. "But how are you dealing with Weiss?"

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, "Things have been rough ever since then, I still can't believe Weiss did all those things we heard and Ruby even said that she murdered her but I'm not too sure how I feel about that." Yang explained.

Pyrrha was slightly taken back by that, '_Blake murdered Weiss…?_' That didn't seem like the Blake knew. "Blake murdered Weiss? Why would she ever do that, I thought it was all in self-defence?"

"Well, Ruby says that Blake struck first out of nowhere then Weiss just defended herself but then Blake stabbed her. I can't imagine the things that were going through Ruby's innocent soul as she held Weiss there in her arms as she passed on…"

Pyrrha could only imagine it would be terrible if she lost Jaune the same way. "That's really sad, Weiss and Ruby looked like they really liked one another, it's sad really."

"Yeah, now Ruby is like fencing master with a scythe, like a few days after the event, she went to Ozpin and asked him to train her and I'm surprised he actually agreed to it."

Remembering a duel between Ruby and her, she remembered that the red head was relentless; she struck quick with deadly accuracy. She may not have the dust skills required to cast any special spells but her raw physical strength and speed were enough to make her a force to be reckoned with. "Yes, I do remember fighting her with the Weiss' rapier. I tried manipulating her sword with my semblance but she was quick and wasn't even affected by it."

"Yeah that was your first official lost, she does have a lot of energy but most of it is complete rage, she's angry and depressed. But mostly sad and always longing for Weiss, she actually thinks that Weiss is still alive somewhere, she just doesn't know where."

"You think she is? You said that they never found her body and well, it could be possible." This made Yang think about it a bit, if they never found her body then there's no proof that she's actually really dead. She could of crawled her way out of the warehouse while no one was looking… but there was no blood, nothing… just a dried up red mess where she died.

"I don't know. I would like to think she's alive but at the same time, she had it coming and if Blake did murder her, then I can't really blame her for it. I mean Weiss did murder a friend of hers and even tried killing another one as well."

Pyrrha thought about the second part for a moment, she remembered there was a survivor but what happened to her? "Speaking of which, have you seen Amber lately? I saw her a few days ago but she hasn't been around since."

Yang shrugged, she didn't know either. "I don't know, I guess she's still recovering from what had happened, I mean Weiss did do some seriously fucked up shit."

"Good point." It was agreeable that Weiss had a few loose screws if she did that. "Where's the rest of your team?"

Yang remembered that Ruby said that she would be in the training arena and Blake said that she would be reading in the library. "They haven't eaten yet I know that much, but Blake is in the library as usual and Ruby's just training with her sword."

"You should go to the cafeteria before it closes, get them both something to eat before they return. It'll help make their day, even though there's not much you can do but hope in time that they work it out."

"Yeah I was planning on that… thanks Pyrrha."

**_Meanwhile in the training room…_**

Metal clashing against one another could be heard and only blurs could be made out of Ruby as she danced around her opponent. Her speed was one game changer when it came to using a rapier, her opponent however; Cardin wasn't so quick on his feet but he did strike with a ton of force.

Seamlessly nearly teleporting behind Cardin, Ruby plunged her sword into the elder boy's chest which his aura reacted by deflecting it but at the same time launching him into the wall.

"Ugh! Stay still you little smurf!" Cardin shouted as he ran at Ruby ready to strike but the redhead only stepped to the side at the last second possible which made Cardin miss completely.

Ruby followed up by doing a round house kick into the boy's face followed by a thrust with her rapier using the momentum from the kick sending him flying upwards and as the armoured brute made contact with the floor it so concluded the match.

"Nicely executed Ms Rose, but using a rapier isn't about strength but anticipation and defence. I'd advise you work on refining your technique. Now the next fight will be, Nora Valkyrie against Jaune Arc. Please make your ways onto the arena."

Ruby walked over to Cardin and offered him a helping hand, "You did good." Ruby complimented.

Taking Ruby's hand and getting up, "Thanks, we should do this again sometime. You're getting better with that thing and I'm sorry to hear about Weiss." The armoured brute explained as he walked off stage with Ruby.

Ruby heard her stomach growl as she walked alongside him, she was hungry and it would be nice to have some food but… the cafeterias would have closed by now. "It's fine, oh and you really should practice defence more than offense. It's just a friendly tip, but I'm going to go change now so talk to you later."

"Alright, take care and I hope things get better."

"Hopefully." However Ruby heard someone call out her name as she said that, looking over to where the voice originated from she saw Blake leaning on the wall. Deciding not to be rude Ruby made her way over to her to see what she wanted.

"Is there something you wanted?" Ruby asked.

Blake sighed, "I am a murderer, like you said. But I believe it's best if we put this behind us, I mean I know you'd never forgive me for taking Weiss away from you but it's what happened but I am a murderer Ruby… in fact I was a murderer long before I met you… I guess I'm finally accepting it now…" Blake had finally admitted to both herself and Ruby what she has done.

"So you're finally accepting that you too murdered innocent people? That's kind of what Weiss did but she only murdered two people. You're that Shadow from the white fang aren't you? That girl who is always by that monster who killed people for fun… for revenge. Yeah I know all about that and honestly I am willing to put it all behind us as long as you do so." This didn't sound like Ruby but it was Ruby talking… Blake only listened on.

"But I can't help but ask why you kept us in the dark Blake, we trusted you and you should have trusted all of us including Weiss. Did you know she never wanted to kill you but she wanted you to leave her alone? She cared for you Blake and you never realised it but I don't hate you but nor do I like you."

Blake felt a bit down upon hearing that, she never knew Weiss cared for her but the fact that she killed her in cold blood… it made Blake feel a hundred times worse. "I was scared, scared of what you guys might have thought about me if I told you that. But now that you know I am sorry, do you forgive me for my actions?" Blake asked.

"No I do not. But it's behind us so leave it as such and don't talk about Weiss in such a rotten manner that will be all." With that said Ruby continued making her way towards her dorm room, she really wanted to clean up and get ready for her next class.

* * *

**Author Notes and credits: **Okay, now i'm tired as all hell, but i hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter, this is actually the longest chapter i've posted in whispers, okay i'll admit the original document is actually around 5k but just combine the last part with this part and you'll get around 5k but if you guys want, suggest what you think or may happen in the next chapter, i'm curious to what goes inside some of you peoples minds as you read this.

**But as always, thank you all for following me this far into the story and I hope to see you all in the future. Don't forget to fav, follow and review if you have any feedback what so ever! Yes, I do read my reviews and some of them do make my day.**

**~ LazyKatze**


End file.
